Demon Eyes
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Things are going well in Mobius. Sonic and Amy are now officially a couple. But one day, an unknown source has made it's appearance from another dimension. What does he want, and why has he come to this dimension? Is it a monster, or something far more dangerous, or less? Rated M for Mature Audiences. May contain strong language, and graphic violence. Characters owned by SEGA.
1. Happy New Year

**Chapter One: Happy New Year**

At this moment, it was a huge gathering at Tails' workshop, to celebrate the new year. Everybody was there, including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and many more. Tails had refurbished his workshop through the years, and it is now built like a mansion.

More things have also changed through the years. Like Knuckles is in a relationship with Tikal, Shadow and Rouge are also in a relationship, Tails and Cream have a crush on each other, but are very shy to admit it to each other, Eggman is no longer trying to conquer the world, now that he has a change of heart knowing he'll never beat Sonic. And last but not least, everyone is much more mature.

Sonic was sitting with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow having beers and talking about their lives.

"Well, this year has been loads of fun! It'll be a shame for it to end like this." Tails stated. Knuckles tapped Tails on the shoulder.

"No worries, Tails. That's the beauty of having new years. You start anew, and make goals for yourself to obtain." Knuckles explained.

"But you forget that there's nothing really more to do any more, Knuckles. Ever since Eggman retired from world domination, I'm not really having as much fun any more than I use to." Sonic added.

"Well Sonic, there's tons of stuff you could be doing, besides running around Mobius all your life." Shadow advised. Sonic just glared at Shadow confusingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Well to be fair Sonic, you have been doing the same thing every year since Eggman hung the boots four years ago. You need more excitement in your life." Tails added.

"Really? And what can I do in the new year that'll be fun?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you could always try and settle down, and meet somebody. Get a girlfriend, have some fun with the girl." Knuckles explained. Sonic giggles.

"Yeah, I'll pass. I'm not even sure if I'm boyfriend material." Sonic responded.

"Well how do you know that, unless you try? You said that about me, yet who's the one dating Rouge? Guess that shows I'm better with the ladies than you think." Shadow teased.

"Not cool, Shadow." Sonic playfully shoved Shadow.

"He has got a point though, Sonic. I've known you for years, and even I can see that you may need a special somebody in your life." Tails added. Sonic took a sip, and sighed.

"But even if that was the case, what woman would want me?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Amy?" Knuckles thought. Sonic glared at Knuckles.

"Seriously? Amy? You're joking, right? That girl made my life hell during my adventures. Always flirting, and asking me to marry her, and stuff!" Sonic explained.

"Sonic, Amy has not done that in like ten years! She's a lot more mature now. Not forgetting that she works as a music producer now." Tails added.

"I guess so. But how would I know if she even still likes me?" Sonic thought.

"You'll know. And the best way to do it is to confess yourself towards her before midnight. It's ten minutes until then." Knuckles advised.

"So go ahead, Sonic. Get your girl!" Shadow told Sonic teasingly.

"Fine! I'll go. But I'm only doing this because you told me so. Don't think that it'll lead to anything." Sonic told them. Sonic then stood up to look for Amy.

"Get em, Tiger!" Knuckles teased. Sonic giggles, and flipped him the bird.

About a minute later, Sonic was still looking for Amy. Sonic was starting to think that his time is being wasted. Did Amy even turn up to the party? Sonic didn't even remember seeing her walk into the place. Sonic decided to walk towards the balcony for some fresh air.

"Ah, fresh air!" Sonic sighed in relief. Sonic then heard a sobbing right next to him. Sonic's ears twitched, trying to find where the source is coming from. When he found it, it was a pink hedgehog.

"Amy?" Sonic thought. He then quickly rushed over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amy shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, Sonic! What're you doing here?" Amy asked, as she wiped her tears away, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Well, I just came up here for fresh air. I was just going to ask you the same thing." Sonic explained.

"Oh, it's nothing. Same reason as you." Amy lied. Sonic wasn't convinced.

"But you were just crying just now, weren't you?" Sonic asked. Amy stuttered through words, as she tried to make an excuse.

"Crying? No! What makes you think that I was crying? I just had something in my eyes." Amy lies again. Sonic grabs Amy's shoulders softly.

"Amy, I know you were crying. No use trying to lie to me. I'm not going to judge you, I'm just curious." Sonic explained. Amy puts her head down in shame.

"Why would you care? You'll just toy with my emotions again, and run away. It's like you don't care about me at all!" Amy explained, as more sad tears flows out from her eyes. Sonic felt guilty.

"Amy, I..." Sonic started, but was cut off.

"No, Sonic! Don't go through all that bullshit again! I know that I wasn't the most mature little girl, but the one thing that was real was my love for you! I even changed my personality so you'd see me different, and have a change of heart. But it seems like it doesn't matter what I do any more, nothing ever changes!" Amy cried, as she buries her head into Sonic's chest.

"And it even pains me that everyone is starting to be in relationships now! They're all so happy, and their lives are perfect! I'll never have that in my life, because I'm in love with somebody who doesn't even share the same feelings! Somebody who doesn't even care about me!" Amy cries deeply, as she let all of the emotions out, Sonic just rubs her back.

"Not true at all, Amy." Sonic said softly. Amy looked up into Sonic's emerald eyes, and Sonic stares back into Amy's jade green eyes with tears.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. Sonic just softly wraps his arms around Amy comfortably.

"Just because you see it that way, doesn't mean that I don't care about you. The truth is, I always have cared about you. I just couldn't let my emotions get the better of me, because it'll put you in danger. And I'll regret every single moment gone by if anything had happened to you." Sonic explained. Amy looks surprised, as she stares at Sonic.

"Besides, I don't just care about you Amy. I'm very sorry that it's taken me a while to admit this, but not only do I care about you, I actually love you with a passion. Not one day has gone by where you haven't crossed my mind." Sonic explained. Amy's surprised face, turned into an angry frown. She pushed Sonic off.

"Yeah, right! You think all that sympathy bullshit is going to make things better? I was a laughing stock in school, because I was one of the only girls who has never had her first kiss. If you really loved me, then prove it!" Amy demanded. Sonic was stunned. Voices were heard inside of the building, and Sonic and Amy looked inside.

"TEN SECONDS UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!" Vector yells. Everyone then starts chanting a countdown. Sonic and Amy look back to one another.

"You really want me to prove it?" Sonic asked. Amy just nodded furiously.

"You know what people do when midnight hits. Then again, you probably don't. Because all you care about is running to even give a damn!" Amy snapped.

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE...!" The chants started. Sonic moved in closer to Amy's face, pulls her in closely, and looks into her eyes.

"Fine! If you want me to prove it, I will!" Sonic finished.

"TWO... ONE... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone chants.

As they chanted happy new year, Sonic moved his head in closer to Amy, and passionately kisses Amy. This caught Amy by surprise, but eventually gave in to his charms, and let the kiss sink in. It was so magical, the real fireworks made it feel like they were exploding in their heads. The kiss lasted about a minute, then they broke the kiss.

"I love you Amy Rose! I always have, and I always will!" Sonic finally admitted. Tears of joy filled in Amy's eyes.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy replied. After that, they share a loving embrace.

Tails and Knuckles were chatting, and made their ways towards the balcony. When they got there, they were surprised by what they saw.

"OK! So Sonic has finally scored with Amy!" Knuckles stated.

"Either that, or we're still drunk." Tails teased. Knuckles giggled.

"But whatever the case is, let's just leave the two love birds to enjoy their moment." Knuckles advised. Tails agreed, and they both walked away. And here we have both Sonic and Amy being in one another's arms lovingly for the first time in their lives.


	2. The Date & Happy Ending

**Chapter Two: The Date & Happy Ending**

It has now been two months since Sonic and Amy have been together. Right at this moment in time, Sonic and Amy are going out for their second date. This time, they plan on going to Twinkle Park. A very familiar place for them, as this was the place Amy was once chased by Zero, and Sonic ran around the place trying to rescue her.

"And here we are, Ames! Great memories this place holds, doesn't it?" Sonic stared. Amy giggles.

"Of course, I was getting chased by a robot, while you were running about wondering where I was?" Amy teased. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, maybe not that part. But you know what I mean. Adventurous wise, it holds memories." Sonic replied. Amy smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so. So now that we're here Sonic, what should we go on first?" Amy asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to go on a roller coaster first. I know how much you hate those things." Sonic replied.

"I honestly don't mind what we go on first. It'll help start the day." Amy added.

"Well OK then, how about that ride over there?" Sonic pointed at the 'Tunnel of Love'. Sonic winked naughtily at Amy. Amy giggles.

"You're just too charming, Sonic." Amy added. After that, they both went to the ride.

During those hours, they both went to so many rides. They started off in the 'Tunnel of Love', then a scary roller coaster, then the ferris wheel, then some bumper carts, and then to finish off the day, they both went into a buffet. They sat there for nearly an hour talking about how much fun they've both had. Amy was eating a vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a chocolate bar in it, and Sonic was eating an extra spicy chilli dog.

"I have really enjoyed today, Sonic. Definitely one of the best dates we've ever been on." Amy complimented. Sonic took a bite of his chilli dog.

"Made the day even better with this." Sonic added. Amy giggles at him.

"Of course, that's not the main reason you enjoyed today, is it?" Amy asked, while she stared at Sonic playfully.

"Well, it's the second best reason. The first is because I got to spend the day with you." Sonic added. Amy smiles.

"You know, I would kiss you. But you've just eaten that, and I don't want to feel the chilli burning my mouth." Amy teased. Sonic chuckles.

"Now, you're just teasing! No fair!" Sonic complained playfully.

"Like, how can you even eat all of that? Doesn't your mouth burn at all?" Amy asked.

"Not at all. Where do you think all my speed comes from?" Sonic stated. Amy just glared at him confusingly.

"Really? Your speed comes from those?" Amy curiously asked.

"No, not really." Sonic giggled. Amy chuckles.

"I thought so." Amy added.

"My mouth and tongue are just that strong enough to withstand spice." Sonic explained.

"And what about some loving?" Amy winked naughtily.

"Well, my mouth does have limits for spice sometimes. But for some loving, there are no limits." Sonic teased.

After that, they both shared a loving passionate kiss. Lucky for Amy, Sonic's spicy mouth had just recovered before hand. They spent the next ten minutes in the buffet, until it was time to finally leave.

Ten minutes later, Sonic and Amy both walked out of the buffet.

"Ready to go, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely. I am exhausted." Amy replied.

"You want me to order a taxi for you?" Sonic again asked. Amy all of a sudden leaped into Sonic's arms, now being held bridal style.

"Why yes! I'd like to order the 'Blue Taxi Express' please?" Amy teased, with a naughty wink. Sonic chuckles.

"Are you sure, Amy? I don't want you throwing up now." Sonic thought.

"Absolutely. Taxi's are slow for starters, and I want to get home as soon as possible." Amy explained. Sonic just smiles.

"OK Ames, here we go!" Sonic started to run at high speed back to Amy's house. They both ran for about fifty-two seconds, and made it to Amy's house.

"And there we go! A new record!" Sonic cockily added. Amy just giggled at him.

"Will you stop showing off, Sonic? You do this every time!" Amy stated.

"Well, gotta keep track of something." Sonic replied.

"Well anyway, I'm home now. I'm just going to take a shower, and then go to bed. Goodnight Sonic." Amy added, and was about to walk off.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic called. Amy stopped in her tracks, and looked back at Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you know I love you, right?" Sonic asked out of the blue. Amy grew concerned.

"Of course I do. I love you too, Sonic. Why do you ask?" Amy replied.

"Well, I know that I have been a jerk to you many years ago, but I did it not to hurt you. I did it to protect you. I did it so you wouldn't become the target my enemies go after to get to me. Deep down, I've always loved you. And now Eggman is done, I'm now going to prove to you that I love you." Sonic explained, as he walked in front of Amy, and dropped down to one knee.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" Amy asked, in a surprised tone.

But she made a completely loud gasp, when she saw Sonic pull out a velvet box, and opened it. Inside revealed a twenty-four karat gold ring, with a red ruby on it. The ruby looks like a Chaos Emerald, only it's smaller.

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy cried tears of joy, and leaped into Sonic's arms, and embraced him lovingly.

"Yes, Sonic! I will marry you! And there's no way in hell am I changing my mind. Ever!" Amy replied. After that, Sonic placed the ring on Amy's left hand ring finger.

"Now, it's official!" Sonic exclaimed. After that, they both shared a loving passionate kiss. After about a minute, they bid their farewells, and Amy went inside the house, and Sonic ran back towards Tails' mansion.


	3. A Mysterious Creature

**Chapter Three: A Mysterious Creature**

It has been five minutes since Sonic left Amy's house, and now Sonic has made it home to Tails' workshop. As soon as Sonic made it to the front door, he knocked on it three times, and footsteps were heard making their way towards it. The door then opens, and there was Tails.

"Welcome back, Sonic. Home a little later than usual, aren't you?" Tails asked. Sonic made his way inside the workshop.

"Yeah well, your mind gets carried away when you're in love." Sonic replied. Tails chuckled.

"Well, good to know that you and Amy are getting along well together. I've always known there was something about you that liked her." Tails teased. Sonic chuckles and playfully shoves Tails.

"Yeah, very funny Tails! Speaking of liking somebody, when are you actually going to talk to Cream?" Sonic asked. Tails gulped.

"Well, let's not drop the gun here, Sonic!" Tails responded.

"Come on, Tails! Don't be a hypocrite! You along with Knuckles and Shadow told me about me telling how I feel towards Amy, so no excuse saying you can't do the same." Sonic explained.

"I know, but I'm still young. I'm only eighteen." Tails mentioned.

"Better to learn about love while you're young." Sonic smiled.

"Anyway, how did your day with Amy go by the way?" Tails asked. Sonic sat on the couch, and sighed with delight.

"It was amazing! Every second being with her makes it much more worth being with her." Sonic explained.

"So, a little bit too much fun, I take it?" Tails teased.

"Pretty much so, yeah." Sonic said smiling.

"But out of all the stuff that you two have been doing today, was there anything that really stood out the most for you?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Well, there must've been something you've done with her today that really made the day special for you." Tails added.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Sonic began. Tails grew curious about where Sonic was going with this.

"Really? What's that?" Tails asked.

"Well remember when I said that I was going to make this night a moment that me and Amy will remember?" Sonic explained.

"I did remember you saying that this afternoon, yes." Tails replied.

"Well you see after the day was done, I had a long discussion with Amy. Telling her how much I loved her, and that I wanted to prove that I loved her. So I asked Amy to marry me." Sonic finished. Tails grew shocked when he mentioned marriage.

"You asked Amy to marry you?" Tails asked surprisingly.

"Yes indeedy buddy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well then, what did she say?" Tails asked impatiently.

"She said... yes!" Sonic finished. Tails actually felt so happy for Sonic, he actually started cheering about it. He ran towards Sonic, and gave him a friendly embrace.

"Congratulations, Sonic! I'm so happy for you!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic chuckles.

"Thank you so much, Tails. That means a lot." Sonic added. They break the embrace.

"Well just for that very reason alone, the next time I see Cream, I'm telling her how I feel." Tails admitted. Sonic chuckles at that statement.

"Yeah, you know better!" Sonic teased.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Amy, she had been out of the shower for ten minutes now, and she was on the phone talking to Cream about the date with herself and Sonic. She pretty much explained the same details as Sonic told Tails.

"And then Sonic just asked me to marry him!" Amy explained. Cream gaped in surprise over the phone.

"So then what did you reply to him?" Cream asked.

"I told him 'YES'!" Amy replied. Cream was squealing with excitement.

"Oh my God, congratulations Amy! I know you'd end up marrying Sonic someday!" Cream exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you so much for believing in me, Cream. It took longer than I expected." Amy thanked.

"Well, you know how the song goes. You can't hurry love, you just have to wait." Cream explained. Amy giggles.

"Yeah, you're right there. Well now that I'm engaged to Sonic, I think it's about time that you hooked up with Tails." Amy teased. Cream gulped.

"Well, I do try. But I'm scared in case Tails doesn't feel the same way for me than how I do for him." Cream explained. Amy chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that he does. When we celebrated New Years Day, I saw the way Tails looks at you. His face turns red every time he looks at you." Amy teased. Cream gasped.

"Really?! You never told me about that!" Cream exclaimed. Amy giggles again.

"You never asked!" Amy teased again. Cream laughs in response.

"Yeah, that's a good point, and well made. I'll make sure I'll tell him when I next see him." Cream said determinedly.

"That's the spirit, Cream!" Amy encouraged.

"Well anyway, I'm going to go to bed now. It's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow, Amy. Goodnight." Cream bids farewell.

"OK, goodnight Cream. Luv ya, Gurl!" Amy said playfully. After that, they both hung up.

After that, Amy made her way into bed. But she didn't feel like she wanted to sleep. What she did was stare at her ring. The beautiful twenty-four karat gold ring, with a ruby diamond which looks similar to a Chaos Emerald.

"How did Sonic afford this?!" Amy thought. But she brushed that thought off, and giggles.

"It doesn't matter how! He's going to be my husband soon anyway, and that's all that matters!" Amy excitedly exclaimed.

After that, Amy turns off the light, and dozes off to sleep. Amy had her eyes closed for about two minutes, until a strange deep voice was heard. This startled Amy, and she shot wide awake. The voice was deep and distorted.

"Huh?! What was that?" Amy thought. She looked around, to find that nobody was there.

"It's probably just a nightmare. I'll go back to sleep." Amy stated. She laid her head back on the pillow, and tried going back to sleep. But the voice was heard again, and Amy shot up in fear again. Her heart was pounding fast.

"Who's there?" Amy got out of her bed, and picked up her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Show yourself! I have a hammer, and I ain't afraid to use it!" Amy threatened.

"Hello, Amy. Do you want to play with me?" The voice. Amy was very scared.

"What? Who's there? Who are you?" Amy called.

"What about a game of 'Hide and Seek'?" The voice called again. Amy's body turned to jelly.

"OK, this isn't funny anymore!" Amy yells.

"I'm not around the house, if that's where you think. Do you want to try again?" The voice asked. Suddenly, Amy's engagement ring started heating up. It wasn't too hot that it'll burn her, but just enough to give her a hint.

"Huh?! Why is my ring burning?!" Amy shrieked.

She looked at the ring, and saw the ruby glowing a much darker and blood red colour. Amy took a closer look at the ring, and when she did, two red demon like eyes were staring at her.

"FOUND YOU!" The voice yelled.

Suddenly, all the windows, pots, and mirrors smashed, and a large aura emerged from the ring. Amy screamed in terror, and the aura flew out of the window. Amy was so scared, she actually started crying. She reached over to her phone, and dialled a number to call Sonic. The phone rang for ten seconds, and the phone answered.

"Hey Ames! What are you doing calling me at this time? It's pretty la..." Sonic was cut off.

"SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy screamed. Sonic was startled.

"Whoa, calm down Amy! What's going on?" Sonic tried asking. Sonic could only hear Amy crying, and then all of a sudden, he heard the phone drop.

"Amy?! AMY!" Sonic yelled. Tails emerged from his bedroom, to check on Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!" Tails asked.

"It's Amy! Something isn't right! Tails, we have to go and see her, now!" Sonic explained.

"But Sonic, I don't understand..." Tails was cut off.

"NOW TAILS, DAMN IT!" Sonic yelled. Tails was startled.

"OK, Sonic! I'll go start up the Tornado!" Tails rushed.

After a minute, Sonic and Tails made it towards the Tornado. Tails started the engine as quickly as he could, and after that the plane flew into the air.

"Sonic, I think we'll need Knuckles and Shadow for this too. Whatever is troubling Amy, they maybe able to help." Tails explained.

Sonic nodded in agreement. Sonic then got his phone out, and began to contact them.


	4. Gathering the Team

**Chapter Four: Gathering the Team**

With Knuckles, he was with Tikal taking care of the Master Emerald. Tikal laid her head on Knuckles' shoulder, and Knuckles placed his arm around Tikal's shoulder.

"Well, this is nice isn't it?" Tikal stated. Knuckles looked at Tikal with curiosity.

"What is?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, this. Me and you being together this close. Moments like this." Tikal explained. Knuckles chuckled.

"Well me being with you constantly, it's all worth it." Knuckles teased. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. Then Knuckles' phone started ringing.

"Hold on a second, Tikal." Knuckles advised. He then answered the phone.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles! I need your help. It's an emergency!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, Sonic! Calm down! What's going on, and what do you want me to do?" Knuckles asked in suspense.

"Something isn't right with Amy, I don't know what. She called me, but she sounded like she's fainted. I need you to get to Amy's place, now!" Sonic explained. Knuckles gasped in shock.

"Oh God! OK, I'll be there as soon as I can. Is it OK to bring Tikal too?" Knuckles asked. Tikal was confused with what's going on.

"If she wants to. Just please be here as soon as possible!" Sonic called.

"Right away, Sonic! I'll see you there!" Knuckles hung up the phone.

"Knuckles, what's going on?" Tikal asked.

"Something is wrong with Amy, and Sonic needs my help to investigate what has happened. He said you can come round too." Knuckles explained.

"I most definitely will be coming with you! Amy is in trouble, now I'm worried about her!" Tikal exclaimed. Knuckles nodded in response. After that, they both left.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now enter Shadow and Rouge's house. They were both getting ready for bed, after a long hard mission at GUN today.

"Come on, Shadow. You know you want to!" Rouge teased, with a naughty wink. Shadow just smirked.

"Well, I guess I have some energy left for you." Shadow naughtily stated. All of a sudden, Rouge's phone rang.

"Hold up, big boy." Rouge told Shadow.

"Ah, damn it!" Shadow complained. Rouge just giggled at him. She then answered the phone.

"Hey Baby-Blue! What's up?" Rouge greeted with a flirting tone. When Shadow heard the term 'Baby-Blue', he knew she was referring to Sonic.

"Rouge, no time to explain! There is something wrong with Amy, it's hard to explain because I don't know what's happened. Can you and Shadow get here at Amy's place?" Sonic explained.

"Amy's in trouble?! Oh no! Yeah, we can be there in no time, Baby-Blue." Rouge responded.

"Thank you, Rouge." Sonic thanked.

"Any time, babes." Rouge replied, as she hung up. Shadow grew curious.

"Rouge, why was Sonic calling you?" Shadow asked.

"He explained saying that something is wrong with Amy. He asked me and you to be at Amy's place right now." Rouge explained. Shadow was shocked.

"Amy is in trouble? Oh no! No, I'm not having that shit! Anyone or anything that hurts Amy has to deal with me! She's like a sister to me, you know." Shadow exclaimed. Rouge nodded in response. After that, Shadow and Rouge got on their motorcycle, and drove towards Amy's house.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Tails, they have just landed in front of Amy's house. At the same time, they saw Knuckles and Tikal gliding towards them and landed, and Shadow and Rouge arrived on their motorcycle. But to Tails' surprise, Cream arrived too. Tails turned to Sonic.

"Did you even call Cream?" Tails asked quietly.

"I sent her a text. Couldn't be bothered to call her. Too stressed out to start talking." Sonic replied. Everyone shook one another's hands, and started to talk about why they're there.

"Wow! The house is in such a mess. Every windows have been blown out." Knuckles stated.

"No kidding! You think Amy may have been burgled or something?" Shadow asked.

No, Amy wouldn't get burgled. She has a hammer, she could just knock the shit out of them." Tails added.

"But whatever it was, it's not good." Tikal stated.

"Especially with the windows blown off her house." Rouge pointed out.

"I wonder what happened?" Cream asked worriedly. Sonic nodded.

"Only way is to go in, and find out!" Sonic called. Everyone agreed.

They went to the front door., and for some unknown reason, it was already unlocked.

"OK, this is very bizarre! Amy never leaves her door unlocked." Sonic exclaimed.

"Something definitely isn't right here. Amy screaming on the phone, her house is dark with smashed windows, the suspense just keeps going." Knuckled added.

"Well, let's just see if we can find Amy. She's bound to be here somewhere. Shadow and Rouge, check the basement. Knuckles and Tikal, check the attic. Sonic, you check upstairs." Tails explained.

"And what about you and Cream?" Sonic teased. Tails gulped.

Uh, we'll check right here. Just for groups to look in different areas." Tails added.

After that, they all went to their given locations to look for Amy. This makes everyone wonder, what has happened here? Who or what did this?

* * *

 **(Shadow and Rouge in the basement)**

"Right, this is where Amy does her laundry. It doesn't seem like she's going to be here." Shadow thought.

"Maybe Shadow. But you'll never know. Amy might have been doing late night laundry, and there might be evidence here." Rouge explained.

"I guess. But why would every window in the house be smashed? That's what I don't understand." Shadow exclaimed.

"None of us understand it, Shadow. That's why we are doing this to find stuff, and to see if we can find Amy." Rouge explained.

"Right, then we better get started." Shadow finished.

After that, they both continued to investigate the basement, trying to look for either evidence, or Amy.

* * *

 **(Knuckles and Tikal in the attic)**

"This place is where Amy would place her old stuff. I remembered helping Amy with this, when I helped her move her stuff in two years ago." Tikal explained.

"It was nice of you to do so. But what I'm curious to know is how or what has actually happened here?" Knuckles asked curiously. Tikal shrugs her shoulders.

"Beats me, Knuckles. I haven't a single idea." Tikal replied.

"Anyway, let's just keep looking. I'm pretty sure there may be some clue lurking about here." Knuckles advised. Tikal nodded, and they both continue their search.

* * *

 **(Tails and Cream on the ground floor)**

"Tails, we've pretty much looked everywhere down here. The dining room, kitchen, living room, corridors, and still nothing." Cream stated.

"I guess so." Tails agreed.

At this moment, they stayed silent. What the both of them keep doing was taking a quick look at each other, then look away in embarrassment. Their faces blushed red at this point. But they both remembered what they said to Sonic and Amy. About telling each other how they feel towards each other.

"Uh, Tails?" Cream started. Tails then looked at Cream.

"Yeah Cream? What is it?" Tails asked. Cream blushed again.

"Um, I have something to tell you." Cream hesitated. Tails was curious at this moment.

"Oh really? Funny enough, I have something to tell you too." Tails started, as he blushed deeply.

"Really?!" Cream asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, but I'll let you go first. Only fair to let the lady go first." Tails stated. Both of them still blushing.

"Well, it's very difficult to describe. But whenever I am in your presents, I start to feel something around you." Cream started. Tails grew concerned.

"And what is it that you feel, Cream?" Tails asked. Cream gulped.

"Well, I feel safe. And I actually feel my heart pounding very fast whenever I see you. So I guess you could say..." Cream paused. But Tails grew curious.

"What?" Tails asked, in concern. Cream gulped one last time.

"... that I'm in love with you." Cream finished. Tails gasped in shock.

"Oh! Really?!" Tails responded.

"Yeah. I know you may not feel the same way, but I thought I'd let you know." Cream explained.

"Well, actually..." Tails started. Cream was now concerned.

"What is it?" Cream asked. Tails also gulped.

"Well what it was that I was going to tell you, is exactly the same thing you've told me." Tails finished. Cream also gasped in shock.

"Seriously? You love me?" Cream asked. Tails moved his face closer to Cream.

"Yes. I have done for a very long time." Tails replied.

After that, Cream slowly placed both hands on Tails' face. And then slowly but surely, they both moved their heads closer to each other, and then they both shared the most passionate kiss they've ever felt. After a minute, they broke the kiss.

"I love you Cream." Tails told her.

"I love you too, Tails." Cream replied.

After that, they shared yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **(Sonic on the first floor)**

"Come on, Amy. Where are you? If you're not in the bathroom, or the spare room, you'll be in your bedroom." Sonic stated.

Sonic slowly walked towards the bedroom door. He then placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly. He then proceeded to open the door. As he opened the door, he gasped in shock at what he saw.

"What the fuck?!" Sonic exclaimed in fear. He saw broken glass everywhere, and when he looked on the floor, he saw Amy laying on the floor, along with the phone she has dropped.

"AMY!" Sonic yells.

Sonic quickly rushed to Amy's aid. As he yelled out her name, it was loud enough that everyone else heard him. They all came as quickly as they could for Amy.


	5. So Many Questions

**Chapter Five: So Many Questions**

Everyone made it as quickly as they can to Amy's bedroom, after Sonic was heard yelling. Everyone made it to Amy's bedroom, and saw Sonic cradling Amy in his arms. She was unconscious.

"Amy?! Amy, please wake up!" Sonic called. Amy then moaned, and her eyes slowly opened.

"So... Sonic?" Amy called. Sonic held her closely.

"Yes, Amy. It's me, I'm here." Sonic said in relief.

"Thank you for coming for me." Amy thanked.

"Anything for you, Amy baby." Sonic replied.

"Do you need anything Amy? Do you feel sick or anything?" Tikal asked. Amy nodded.

"Some water, and some migraine tablets please? I have a bad headache." Amy responded. Tikal quickly went downstairs to fetch Amy some water and tablets.

"By the way Amy, if you feel like you're ready to answer some questions, let us know." Rouge added.

"Yeah, you gave us all quite a scare when we heard about what happened." Knuckles stated.

"No, I don't mind answering questions." Amy replied.

"OK, Amy. First of all, do you remember anything before you woke up?" Shadow asked.

"I do remember. But after that, I only remember calling Sonic, then my mind went blank after that." Amy started. Sonic helped her sit on the bed.

"OK, so what exactly happened? What do you remember?" Tails asked. At that moment, Tikal came into the room and handed the water and tablets to Amy.

"Thank you, Tikal. And Tails, it's really hard to explain. But I was about to go to sleep, then I heard voices." Amy started.

"What kind of voices?" Shadow asked.

"Again, hard to explain. It was like deep, distorted. Sounded demonic." Amy explained.

"So, then what happened?" Cream now asked.

"Well, I got out of bed. And when I got out of bed, I thought it was someone invading my house. So I picked up my hammer, to threaten to whack them if they didn't leave." Amy explains as she takes her tablets, and takes a sip of water.

"But did you see anyone at all?" Tikal asked.

"No. But I did see something." Amy replied.

"What did you see, Amy baby?" Sonic asked.

"Well, this engagement ring, yes everyone, we're engaged now. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. This engagement ring started glowing earlier, and I looked deep into it, and saw these evil demon eyes staring at me. Then some kind of aura shot out of the ring, and vanished out of the window. Now that answers how the windows and other glasses are smashed." Amy explained with fear.

"My God! Well whatever that thing was, it's out there now. We need to go out there, find this thing, and stop it at whatever cost." Knuckles explained.

"Well, let's not rush into these things yet Knuckles. We don't even know what this thing is yet." Tails added.

"He's right. This thing could be deadly. It damn well nearly scared Amy to death, it's a mystery of what it could do next." Shadow added.

"So now what?" Rouge asked.

"Well, there's blood on the floor there. Think that leads anywhere?" Cream pointed out.

Everyone focussed on the blood on the floor, and Sonic even checked Amy to see if there was any wounds on her.

"Well, you have a few scratches Amy. But that's nowhere near enough to leave a huge puddle of blood on the ground." Sonic stated.

"No, that can't be my blood at all." Amy thought.

"It must've belonged to that thing that attacked Amy." Cream thought.

"Maybe. But the only way we can tell for sure is by taking a sample of it, and bring it to Eggman. He can maybe find some clue of what this thing is." Tails explained.

"You sure that's wise, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you have a better idea? Eggman is the only one I know who's capable of having those kind of things. And I sure as hell don't have time to make my own one. Not with that thing on the loose anyway." Tails replied.

"Well, let's check the news. Maybe something has been reported about it." Rouge advised.

"Good idea, Rouge." Shadow said. After that they switch on the TV.

 _"In other news, a sad loss has been taken here in the woods. At 23:30, the fisher known as Big the Cat was brutally murdered today by a mysterious youth. Along with his pet frog, Froggie." The news reporter stated._

"Oh my God, WHAT?! Big is dead?! No, it can't be!" Cream started crying, and rested her head on Tails' chest.

"I know, Cream. It saddens us too." Tails tries to comfort her.

"This is getting fucked up now. I can't believe that it did that." Knuckles said. Tikal held his hand to comfort him.

 _"And a suspect who saw the whole thing claimed that he saw this creature that murdered him. We will bring you to him." The news reporter explained._

 _"So Barryl, could you please explain to us what this was, if you remember?" the reporter asks._

 _"Well, it's hard to describe. But it had a red aura to start with. I only saw the back of it, but I knew who it was when I saw him. It was a hedgehog. It was..." he pauses._

 _"Who was it, Barryl?" the reporter asks._

This even got everyone watching the TV confused. It looked familiar? Who could possibly have done this?

 _"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Barryl replied._

Everyone gasped in shock, but Sonic on the other hand was very angry about this.

"No! Just no! No FUCKING WAY! Why is it every time a new thing arrives, it turns out to be a hedgehog, people always assume that it's ME! ARE PEOPLE REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID?!" Sonic snaps.

Sonic kicks the TV hard enough, it fell off the unit. Knuckles and Shadow grabs Sonic, and hold him in place to try and calm him down.

"Sonic, calm down! This isn't helping anything!" Knuckles told him.

"No, I will not fucking calm down! People thought I was Metal Sonic, but do I look like a fucking robot?! People thought I was you, Shadow! But I am not black and red, nor do I wear hover shoes! And embarrassing of all, people even thought I was Silver! But one: I can't fly, Two: I'm not grey, and Three: I'M THE FASTEST FUCKING THING ALIVE! Silver is slow as a fucking turtle!" Sonic snaps again.

"Sonic, we know that it wasn't you! They said it happened at 23:30! It's now 00:00, and you have been with us for an hour." Shadow explained. Sonic then took deep breathes and calmed himself down.

"OK, so that's me innocent, to you guys. But now people will be on to me, because they think that I've murdered Big!" Sonic thought.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about that for the moment, Sonic. We're just going to have to try and not get you spotted by the police." Tails advised. Sonic sighs.

"I guess so." Sonic replied.

"So what do you advise we do?" Shadow asked.

"Well from what I can see, this is a job that only us four can do. The girls, you need to go to Angel Island, and make sure Amy is safe. Me, Sonic, Tails and Shadow will go pay Eggman a visit to investigate the blood. You got a sample, right Tails?" Knuckles asked. Tails had just finished collecting some of the blood on a cotton swab, and placed it in a container.

"Got it!" Tails called.

"Right, let's get going!" Sonic stated, and everyone agreed.

After that, the ladies began to make their way towards Angel Island, and the guys made their way towards the Tornado. Sonic sat on one side of the wing, Shadow sat on the other side, Knuckles sat in the back seat, and Tails of course sat in the driver's seat.

"Alright, preparing for take off!" Tails called out.

After that, the plane started moving, and then it flew off from the ground. The question is, what will happen when they arrive at Eggman's fortress? Will he be willing to help?


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Six: A Very Unexpected Guest**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have been flying for about ten minutes now, making their way towards Eggman's fortress.

"So Tails, how do you know where Eggman's base is? And how do you know we could trust him?" Knuckles asked.

"Surprisingly, I actually talk to Eggman quite a lot. And he mentioned where his base was to me, and he asked me to bring him tools and stuff at one point." Tailed replied.

"So was that why you've mysteriously disappeared from the workshop, and not told me why?" Sonic teased. Tails chuckles nervously.

"You can say that, yes." Tails replied.

"Well at least we know he's trustworthy enough. Don't want him pulling any ridiculous stunts while we're there." Shadow added.

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that, Shadow." Tails convinced him.

"Anyway, did you get anywhere with Cream? That was also kinda the reason I called her over to Amy's place." Sonic teased. Tails gulped, but then shook it off.

"Um, actually I have. We're now officially a couple." Tails replied. The guys just laughed in happiness.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Knuckles said.

After a while, it turned from a happy moment, into being serious again.

"Anyway, how far is Eggman's fortress?" Sonic asked.

"We're actually here." Tails asked.

"Oh, really?!" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, it's right there." Tails nodded his head towards it.

It's changed through out the years. It's not like the dark evil fortress it use to be. It's actually turned out to be a very peaceful place. After that, Tails landed the plane. Everyone then got off the plane, and walked towards the door.

"You weren't kidding when people said he's changed. Didn't think he's changed that much." Knuckles thought.

"Well, all he wanted was to build children's hospitals after he gave up his plans of world domination." Tails explained.

"Right, so let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Shadow added.

After that, they made it towards the door and Tails pressed a button for the intercom.

"Who it is?" Eggman asked.

"It's me, Eggman. It's Tails, along with three others." Tails replied.

"Come on in." Eggman finished.

The main doors opened, and then they enter the fortress. As they walk into the fortress, Tails lead the three towards Eggman's lab. As they enter the lab, Eggman was right there working on his latest model.

"Hello Eggman!" Tails called. Eggman turns around, and sees all four of them.

"Well, hello everyone! It's very nice of you to be here." Eggman exclaimed. He then shakes everyone's hands.

"So what brings you four here?" Eggman asks.

"Well first off, have you seen the news at all?" Knuckles asked.

"I have indeed. It's sad to see that Big was murdered." Eggman stated.

"And before you say anything, it wasn't me who killed Big!" Sonic warned.

"No, I believe you, Sonic! I know for a fact that it wasn't you who killed him. I've known you for years, Sonic. But even I know you'd never do anything so dastardly." Eggman explained. Sonic cooled himself down.

"Well, good to know you're not actually believing it." Sonic stated.

"Of course not. It's preposterous!" Eggman stated.

"Anyway, should we get to the very reason why we came here?" Shadow asked, impatiently.

"Right! So what brings you four here?" Eggman asked.

"Well, we need to ask a favour of you. Amy was nearly attacked by something, and this was all that was found. This isn't Amy's blood, it's something else." Tails explained, as he brought the cotton swab in the jar towards Eggman.

"Apparently from what Amy told us, some kind of aura came out of her ring. We think that maybe this thing was what could have murdered Big." Shadow explained.

"Oh? Well, I still have my DNA machine here. I'll take that swab, and find out who or what this thing is." Eggman stated, as he took the jar, and then opened it to bring out the swab.

The swab had the blood of this creature of some kind placed on it, and Eggman brought it to his device. He scanned long and hard to find something.

"Computer, scan this blood, and see what information you can find of this." Eggman asked.

"Affirmative!" the computer responds. After ten seconds, a match has been found.

"OK, a match has been found here. Now it's just buffering to see who or what this thing is." Eggman explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully we can nail this bastard!" Knuckles added.

"We will, Knuckles. But only if I'm the one to finish it." Sonic told him. Just then, a bleep was heard on the computer.

"DNA matched, successful!" the computer acknowledged.

"OK, now it's ready! Now we can find out what has done this." Eggman stated. After a long hard read of this, Eggman gasped in horror.

"Eggman! What's wrong?!" Tails asked.

"It's... not possible!" Eggman said in fear.

"What is it?!" Sonic exclaimed impatiently.

"Well according to this Sonic, this thing is actually you!" Eggman explained in shock.

"Me?! But how?!" Sonic thought.

"It's 100% your DNA. Only except..." Eggman pauses.

"What?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"... this thing isn't even alive! It's deceased!" Eggman finished. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?! How the hell is that even possible?! What else does it say about it?" Shadow asked.

"Well according to this, this Sonic has died in battle. Nobody knows how he died. But he must've been resurrected into some kind of zombie." Eggman explained.

"Well it can't be from this dimension, if this confirms that this thing is Sonic." Knuckles added.

"There must be some kind of explanation here." Eggman thought.

"Maybe I can help explain this?" this deep demonic voice randomly talks, and this began to frighten everyone. They looked around to see if they can see it.

"Who's there?! And how the hell did you enter my lab?!" Eggman yells, angrily.

But all of a sudden, Eggman felt his abs being ripped apart. Blood was pouring out, and Eggman collapsed to the floor, and bled to death. Everyone was horrified.

"OH MY GOD! EGGMAN!" Tails screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Knuckles calls out in horror.

"THIS IS SO MESSED UP!" Shadow yells.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Sonic yells.

"My my, you don't have to be so rude. But fine. I will show myself." the voice stated.

After a while, an aura slowly approached the room. The aura made its way to the centre of the room, and after it got there, all that was seen was a pair of eyes. The most demonic looking eyes anyone has ever seen. The eyes were black with glowing red irises.

"Now before you say anything at all, answer our questions! What the hell are you? What are you doing here? Why do you do the things that you do?" Shadow asked in anger.

"And how the hell do you match my DNA?!" Sonic asked sternly.

"Well, to answer your question, Sonic, that's because I am you!" The voice said.

It now dissolves the aura, and it now looks like a figure of a hedgehog who looks exactly like Sonic. Only it's a little more darker blue fur, it's eyes were black with red irises, it has razor sharp claws on its fingertips, sharp teeth, and its eyes were dripping with blood. It gave an evil smile, and laughed.

"My God! How is this possible?!" Knuckles said with fear.

"Now answer the fucking question, asshole! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs. The monster then laughs evilly again.

"My my, Sonic. You're so rude to me. I haven't even been in this dimension for a day yet. But I guess I owe you an explanation. Alright, I'll tell you every little thing about me!" The monster smiles evilly.


	7. The Origin

**Chapter Seven: The Origin**

 **(Two years ago in a different dimension)**

Knuckles approached Amy, to tell her the most devastating news that she will ever have to hear.

"Amy, I've got some bad news. Terrible, in fact." Knuckles started.

"What is it?" Amy grew concerned. Knuckles even began crying.

"Sonic is...!" Knuckles started. Amy even had tears flowing from her eyes, because she's never seen Knuckles cry before.

"What?! Sonic is, what?!" Amy screamed.

"...Sonic is dead!" Knuckles finished. Amy literally sunk to the ground, pounding on the ground.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! SONIC!" Amy sobbed. Knuckles knelt down next to her, and held her close to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Amy! Really I am! Nobody knows how he did. He was found dead near the Emerald Coast." Knuckles explained. Amy laid her head on Knuckles' chest, and cried her eyes out.

* * *

The next morning was Sonic's funeral. Everybody was there. Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and many more.

"Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog. The one who has helped protect Mobius through out the many years he has lived. A tragic way for one to go, and may he rest in peace. Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." the priest said, as the coffin began to lower into the grave. Amy could not bare to see this.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Amy screamed, as she tries rushing towards the coffin. But she was held back by Knuckles and Shadow.

"Amy! I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do about it! Sonic is gone, don't let his last moments on Earth be in vain. Whatever he did before he died was probably to save us all." Knuckles explained.

"Sonic would want you to be strong for him, Amy. He wouldn't want this." Shadow added. Amy again collapsed to the ground, and cries uncontrollably.

"But he can't be! I refuse to believe it!" Amy said to herself.

It was a very sad and tragic day. The hero of Mobius gone. Nobody could ever believe it. The fact that Sonic the Hedgehog was deceased. If danger ever occurred on Mobius again, who's going to save the world then?

* * *

It has been four hours since Sonic's funeral, and Amy was wondering the streets to try and keep her mind of it. But no matter what she does, she keeps being reminded of it. It was all over the news. Newspapers, TV, the internet, everywhere.

"Oh Sonic! Why did you have to go?! Why couldn't you just live forever?! My life is never going to be the same without you! I can't live this way! I wish that there was a way I could bring you back!" Amy cried.

"Did you say something about bringing someone back from the dead?" a mysterious youth spoke. Amy stopped in her tracks to find the source of the voice coming from a market. It was a magic shop.

"I did, why? And who are you?" Amy asked.

"Oh, do beg my pardon. My name is Grevel. I am a magician and illusionist. I create magic of many kinds. And from what I've heard from you, you're upset about somebody dying?" Grevel asks. Amy sobs.

Yes! It's my darling Sonic! He died, and nobody knows how!" Amy explains.

"Oh, poor thing! Well, what if I told you that I have a spell that could bring any living being back?" Grevel. Amy stared in surprise.

"Can you do that?" Amy asked.

"My dear, it's what I do. I am magic after all. I'm capable of anything. See this?" he asks, as he pulled out a book.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"This is my latest spell book. 'Spells of Resurrecting' I call it." Grevel explains. Amy was tempted, but was short on cash.

"How much is it? I'm not even sure if I can afford it." Amy asked him.

"Oh no. This doesn't cost a thing. It's a free sample, no charge." He told her.

"Are you sure? No way you would lend your magic out to a complete stranger, and not charge them." Amy explained.

"But I want to. Besides, you want your 'Sonic' back, don't you?" Grevel asks.

"Yes! I'd do anything to have him here again!" Amy pleaded. Grevel then hands the book to Amy.

"Then by all means. Get your Sonic back." He says with a smile. Amy cries tears of joy.

"Thank you so much!" Amy thanks, as she quickly runs off towards the cemetery where Sonic's buried.

"You're very welcome, my dear. But be careful what you wish for." He smirks, as he laughs evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Amy, she has now reached the cemetery where Sonic was buried. She walked for a while, and then she finds Sonic's gravestone.

"OK, Sonic. It's time to get you back! Let's see, how does this work?" Amy asks.

She takes out the spell book from her handbag, and begins reading. There was so many things in this book, it was amazing. Amy read the first page, and finally sees a spell that makes sense.

"Right, there it is! Let's hope this works." Amy thought.

She knelt down in front of the gravestone, puts the book down on the floor, and begins reading the spell book.

"Oh heaven above, all that's glory and all,

please let the spirits hear my only call.

I wish I may, and I wish I might,

please bring back the one I love with all my might."

As Amy read out the spell, the book started glowing. As it was glowing, it then started to levitate above the headstone. A small earthquake was felt beneath the ground. This startled Amy for a bit.

"Is this it working?" Amy thought.

Then suddenly a strange mysterious figure slowly raised from the grave. It was a blue hedgehog for sure, but Amy could only see the back of it. Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sonic?! Is that really you?!" Amy called towards him.

As Amy walked towards this mysterious figure, she reached a hand out towards him. But when she got so close, the figure began to turn around to face Amy, and Amy screamed in terror.

This mysterious figure looked like Sonic, and it definitely is Sonic's body, but there's something about him that just didn't seem right. He had black eyes with red irises, razor sharp claws on his fingertips, sharp fangs on his teeth, and he has blood flowing from his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed, and the mysterious figure began laughing.

"My resurrection is here! And I feel so much better than ever! Thank you very much, sweetheart!" he said. After that, he flew away. Amy started crying.

"What the hell?! That wasn't Sonic! It's Sonic's body, but that's not Sonic! Why did this even happen?! Grevel told me he'll be back, but he's not!" Amy snapped, as she looked at the book. She looked at the contents page, and read the part below it.

"Warning, this book contains 'Black Magic'!" Amy read.

Amy was so angry, she has been tricked. She tore the book up, and screamed very loudly in frustration.

"FUCK YOU, GREVEL! YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT BLACK MAGIC!" Amy screams.

She then collapsed to the floor, and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that her one wish became her one disaster. All she ever wanted was Sonic back. She has Sonic back, but not quite the way she wanted it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amy ran towards Angel Island to talk to Knuckles.

"Knuckles! I need help here! It's an emergency!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

But there was no response. Amy ran towards the alter of the Master Emerald, but was soon horrified by what she saw. She has found Knuckles, dead, with his eyes gouged out. Amy screamed in horror. She again sobbed uncontrollably, but she also threw up in disgust.

But again, she was in horror. She looked around the alter, to find that everyone else she knew and loved was dead. Tails, Shadow, Tikal, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, everybody. She even looked into the Master Emerald to see what else has happened. She saw that pretty much all of civilization has been murdered.

And now all of a sudden, the sky turns blackish red, the water in the ocean turns to blood, and every tree that is around the area have been set on fire. This made Amy feel very guilty, and she's now horrified.

"No, this can't be happening! I let this happen, because of my selfish wish! I made this happen!" Amy screamed.

"Really? I thought that this was what you've wanted." the monster said as he sneaked up behind Amy. Amy felt horrified.

"No! I didn't want this!" Amy yelled.

"But didn't you want me back? You wanted Sonic back, and here I am." the monster stated, as he smiled evilly.

"But I wanted MY Sonic back! You're not Sonic! And I didn't want you to kill people either!" Amy screamed angrily.

"On the contrary, my dear. They don't have to be dead." he said, as he snapped his fingers.

The dead bodies that he murdered started raising from the ground. They were all possessed by some kind of black magic that the monster is capable of. When they opened their eyes, they too are covered in blood, and have black eyes with red irises.

"Me and you, Amy, we can now live in a world without fear. A world without pain. All you have to do is say 'yes'." he said.

He extended his hand towards Amy, and hoped that Amy excepted his proposal. But Amy slapped his hand away from her.

"Don't come near me! Get away from me you MONSTER! YOU ARE NOT SONIC! YOU'LL NEVER BE SONIC! YOU'RE NOT THE SONIC THAT I ONCE LOVED! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Amy screamed, and collapsed to the ground, and tears flowing from her eyes. The monster then laughs evilly.

"As you wish. But remember, you're alone in this world. You'll never have a better life, unless you say 'yes'." the monster advised. After that he vanishes, to leave Amy on her own to suffer with the bad things she's allowed to happen.

Amy now lives in her own personal hell. She quickly ran to Vanilla and Cream's house, and locked all the doors and windows. All she can do now was hide. She was all alone in this world. No friends, no family, no Sonic. Amy fell to her knees, and cried uncontrollably, and in fear.

Everyone was dead in this universe. But the main question is left unanswered. If this evil Sonic kills everyone, why has he not killed Amy?


	8. Name Finally Revealed

**Chapter Eight: Name Finally Revealed**

We now enter back into the room where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were being told a very bizarre story by this mysterious creature.

"And that was my story. I now live in a life with no feelings, no emotion, and no fear." the monster stated, as he smiles evilly. The look on his face really startled everyone.

"So, how did you get here? And why are you here?" Tails asked.

"Well, this new form has given me the ability to travel through different dimensions. Just as long as there is a certain kind of vortex I can travel through." the monster laughs.

"So that's how you got here? It was through Amy's engagement ring? You could have killed her, you son of a bitch!" Sonic yells, as he tried to charge at him. But was held back by Knuckles.

"Maybe so. But it was my only ticket to this dimension. And to answer your question Tails, I am here, because I travel through different dimensions to help them live the same way I am living." the monster announced.

"What do you mean by that, exactly? Because all I see is a sad lonely monster, who has nothing better to do with his life! Or is it because your Amy doesn't love you any more, that's why you kill people?" Shadow stated.

After that, the monster then turned from an evil smile, to an angry frown. He then screams angrily, making the walls crack. The guys dodged in case anything tried to fall on top of them.

"You want to know why I do the things that I do?" the monster asked.

"Yes, we do!" Sonic yells.

"Well, you will see! But you better make damn sure you find a way to kill me this time. Not that you ever will, because I'm already dead! I travel to different dimensions, because I want to save every dimension from these ridiculous emotions, from all these feelings, from that pathetic weakness called love!" the monster started. Tails gasped in horror.

"He's pure evil!" Tails stated.

"Oh, too right I am, Tails! Just imagine yourselves in a world without emotion, a world without feelings, a world without a hero, and a world without the Sonic the Hedgehog. The Sonic you all know and love will no longer be known as Sonic the Hedgehog!" the monsters started.

"What do you mean by that, you freak?!" Knuckles asked in fear.

"From this day on, I will no longer be known as Sonic the Hedgehog! I will be forever known, as Sonic. EXE!" he finishes.

And the table all of a sudden bursts into flames. This scared the four guys, as they all leaped back before the fire could reach them.

"And when all of this is set and done, you can't run from what I'm going to do to you all! I will take control over the entire galaxy, and everything in different dimensions. And all of you will be slaves, when you see what I truly am." EXE stated, with a threatening tone.

"And, what exactly are you?!" Sonic asks him. EXE just smiles evilly at him.

"Don't you know? I... AM... GOD!" EXE replies.

After that, the electrics blew out, and the place went dark, but still light enough that they can still see. All the guys were in fear. EXE vanished in thin air.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Knuckles yelled.

"This guy just won't stop!" Shadow added.

"Well, let's just get out of here. No use being here." Tails advised.

"Guys, this monster needs to be stopped at all costs. We gotta go after him, and we gotta go after him now!" Knuckles stated.

"So he calls himself 'Sonic. EXE'. Very unusual name to come up with." Shadow complimented.

"He's the most sinister thing I've ever seen." Tails stated.

"Anyway, while we're here, what are we going to do about Eggman? We can't just leave his body there to rot." Sonic asked.

"We'll have to bury him." Knuckles stated.

"Well then, we better get started." Shadow said, as he was about to start getting ready to carry Eggman.

"Shadow, wait!" Tails yells.

"What?!" Shadow asked.

"Don't just do it. Put some latex gloves on first. Don't want to track fingerprints in case people somehow find his body, and trace them. Then we'll all be wanted." Tails explained.

"Good thinking Tails." Knuckles added.

After that, the four of them put on some latex gloves, and then they all helped carry Eggman's body outside of the lab. When they went out, for the next half hour, they all started to dig up a deep hole, and placed Eggman's body in there. After that, they put the dirt back back into the hole.

"Well, there's that." Shadow stated.

"Rest in peace Eggman. You'll never be forgotten." Tails blessed.

"That Sonic. EXE will pay for his crimes!" Knuckles stated angrily.

"If you ask me, there's something very odd about that monster." Sonic added. Everyone was curious about what Sonic meant by that.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, even though he says that he's dead, and that he doesn't care about anything, something tells me that he's not very honest about that." Sonic explains.

"Well, he proved that to be true by murdering Big, and Eggman!" Shadow angrily yelled.

"How can you say that he isn't honest about being evil?" Knuckles asked in a very stern voice.

"Well, let's think about it. That story he told us, he kills people in different universes, right?" Sonic started.

"That's one of the things he's stated, yes." Tails replied.

"Right! So if he does what he says, then why is it that in his own dimension, he hasn't even killed his Amy?" Sonic finishes. Everyone thought for an answer.

"You have a good point. That does seem very bizarre." Knuckles stated.

"But it doesn't make sense. He has killed so many people in cold blood." Shadow pointed out.

"We are aware of that Shadow, but doesn't it not seem suspicious about why he hasn't killed the Amy from his dimension? I mean, he got very pissed when you mentioned about his Amy not loving him any more." Tails asked him.

"Hmm, good point Tails. But to answer the question, I have absolutely no idea." Shadow replied.

"Right, so he said the book he was resurrected by contained black magic. But it can't be as strong as he mentioned it being." Sonic stated.

"You've got something there, Sonic. Maybe it's the magic that's holding back who he really is." Tails explained.

"But even if that is the case, how the hell are we going to convince him? That thing is pure evil, he won't give a damn." Shadow asked.

"When there's a will Shadow, there is a way." Sonic replies.

"But the question is, what?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, Knuckles. But whatever it is, and if it exists, we have to find it, and find it fast!" Tails said determined.

"The sooner we find it, the more innocent lives we can save. Who's in?" Sonic said, as he placed his hand in front of him.

"Count me in!" Tails exclaimed, as he placed his hand on Sonic's.

"I'll fight along your side, until the end!" Knuckles added, as he placed his hand on Sonic and Tails'. Then they looked at Shadow.

"Well Shadow? Are you in, or are you out?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed.

"This sounds like a crazy idea. But if it's the last resort to save everyone from that evil son of a bitch, you can bet that I'll be fighting for it!" Shadow agreed, as he placed his hand on the three guy's hands.

After that, they all threw their hands in the air, and called out a loud "YEAH!" to finish their agreement. Not the thing is from here on out, can they find help, if their is one, or will this finally be the end of them?


	9. Things Just Got Worse

**Chapter Nine: Things Just Got Worse**

It has been around an hour since Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have encountered the monster, who now goes under the name Sonic. EXE. And they've also had to bury Dr. Eggman, because Sonic. EXE brutally murdered him in cold blood.

At the moment, they were riding the on Tornado, and it was now just landing on Tails' workshop. Tails wanted to park the Tornado, before they continue their quest to stop Sonic. EXE. As soon as they landed, they gathered together to start the plan.

"Right, so what's the first thing we have to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we have to make sure that he doesn't kill anyone else. Starting with the girlfriends." Sonic replied.

"Agreed with you there. We can't risk them getting hurt." Shadow added.

"Well, the girls are together on Angel Island. All I have to do is call them from the computer. You and Tikal still have that computer I've installed last week, don't you Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely. Haven't gone without it." Knuckles replies.

"Right, then we'll have to call the girls, to make sure they're safe." Sonic stated.

After that, the guys went into the workshop. As soon as they got in, they approached the computer, and Tails switched the computer on. As soon as he switched on the computer, he immediately video called the girls.

"Please for the love of God, answer!" Knuckles thought. After a while, there was an answer.

"Hello Tails!" Tikal was heard on the other end of the call. Knuckles rushed in front of the screen.

"Tikal! Are you alright? Are the rest of them alright?!" Knuckles asked worriedly.

"Knuckles, I'm fine. And the girls are fine too. What's the matter? What's going on?" Tikal replied.

"Tikal, we've finally found out what that thing was. And to let you also know, this thing isn't living either." Tails explained.

"Not, living?! What do you mean by that?!" Amy asked, as she too rushed to the screen, along with Cream and Rouge.

"Well, we've actually encountered this monster recently, and he told us his life story. He's not alive, he's pure evil, and he kills people because he apparently wants to save us from pain and emotions." Knuckles replied.

"You you guys said he's not alive. What do you mean?!" Rouge asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that he's some kind of zombie." Shadow replies.

"Well, then who is he?" Cream asked, impatiently. Sonic walked towards the screen.

"He's me!" Sonic stated. All the girls gasped in shock.

"He can't be you!" Amy shrieked.

"Unfortunately, he is. He's me from a different dimension. He died in battle, and was resurrected by a spell book." Knuckles explained more of the story.

"Who read out the spell?" Tikal asked.

"Amy did from that dimension." Sonic replies. Amy gasped in horror.

"Me? But why? And how did he become this?!" Amy asked in fear.

"Well from what we heard, in that dimension you were tricked, and was never informed that this spell book contains black magic. That's why the Sonic from that dimension kills people, and shows very little emotion." Knuckles explains.

"And he'll stop at nothing until he takes over everything in every dimension." Shadow finished. The girls were in fear at this point.

"But I think there is a way to stop him." Sonic added. The girls were curious.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well in his dimension, he never killed you." Sonic answered. Amy was surprised by this.

"He never killed me? But why?" Amy asked.

"We think that somehow he's still in love with his Amy. But whatever this dark energy is that's controlling him, it's taken control of who he really is. So we think that there may be a way to reverse the spell." Sonic finishes.

"OK, so how are you going to do that?" Rouge asked.

"Well, what I think we should be doing first is go and collect the seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow replied. The guys looked at Shadow.

"Really? Why's that?" Tails asked.

"You know as well as I do. You forget that the Emeralds can be used for many things. Remember when Sonic was killed by Mephiles, and Princess Elise used the Emeralds to resurrect him?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded.

"Shadow has a good point, guys. The Emeralds could be durable for this mission." Sonic mentioned.

"Yes. The Master Emerald may be powerful, but there's only so much it can do unlike the Chaos Emeralds. If we gather all the Chaos Emeralds, and bring them all to the Master Emerald, there may be a way to reverse this dark energy. Just maybe." Knuckles explained. Everyone agreed.

"Alright, us guys will go find the Chaos Emeralds, and the girls will stay at Angel Island and look after the Master Emerald." Sonic explained.

"But what if that thing comes to attack us?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry about that, Cream. As long as you all stay close to the Master Emerald, it will keep you protected from any dark energy." Knuckles replied. Cream nodded in reply.

"Right, then we better get started. We'll talk to you girls later, and let you know what's going on." Sonic told them.

"OK, Sonic. But Sonic, just please don't get caught by the police. You're a wanted man." Amy pleaded.

"I won't I promise. I love you Amy." Sonic told her.

"I love you too, Sonic. And good luck." Amy said, after that, the rest rest of the girls wished their men luck and send them their loves to, which they've returned. After that. they hung up.

"Right now we know that they're safe, time to track down these Emeralds." Tails stated.

"Track them?!" Shadow said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, track them." Tails replied.

"But how can you track them?" Knuckles asked.

"Last time we had all the seven Emeralds, I actually put a tracker on each one, while you lot weren't looking." Tails explained.

"But why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"In case of an emergency." Tails finished.

"Ah, good man!" Knuckles exclaimed, as he tapped Tails' shoulder.

"Well that saves us the trouble of searching." Shadow stated.

"Well, then where are the Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Just a minute." Tails told them, as he turns on the tracker on his computer.

"OK, there they are. One of them is here. Is that you by any chance, Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Oh, right! Yes, totally forgot that I had this." Shadow stated, as he took out the green Emerald.

"Great! So one we have already." Knuckles pointed out.

"But the other six?" Sonic thought.

"Well, three of them are in the town not far from here. But the last three are in abandoned places that we haven't been to in years. One in the Scrap Brain, one in Metropolis, and one in the the Launch Base." Tails explained.

"Right, then I guess we better get started." Sonic stated.

But as they said that, all of a sudden the door was knocked down by a gang of police officers. As they all rushed in, they tackled Sonic to the ground.

"FREEZE!" The police officer yelled.

"HAY! What is the meaning of this?!" Tails yelled.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to attorney, and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights that has been read to you?" The police officer asked, as the other officers handcuffed Sonic's hands, and shackled his legs so he cannot use his speed.

"Wait, murder?! You guys really think that I killed anyone?!" Sonic asked angrily.

"We know it was you, Sonic! We saw you do it! First Big, then Eggman, now YOU'VE KILLED VECTOR!" Espio yelled, as he tried rushing into the workshop, and beat the living daylights out of Sonic. He was being held back by a few officers.

"Espio?! Not you too! Come on, man! You know me! You know I wouldn't do this! They are my friends!" Sonic pleaded.

"Espio, you can't be serious about this! He's innocent!" Tails yelled.

"And what other blue hedgehog do I know! I saw him plain and simple!" Espio yelled back.

"Espio, listen..." Shadow started, but was cut off.

"No, shut up Shadow! I've heard enough! Officers, take that murderer away!" Espio demanded, as the Officers took Sonic outside the workshop towards the van. Espio made his way back home.

"Espio, please! Don't do this to me! I didn't murder them! There's a monster on the loose, and he's after everyone!" Sonic tried to convince, but was being forced into the van.

"Now what do we do?! We can't do this without him!" Knuckles thought.

"Don't worry about me! JUST FIND THE EMERALDS!" Sonic called out through the grates of the van. After that, the van drives away.

"Well, now we have to do this ourselves." Shadow stated.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get worse. That monster will kill more innocent people!" Knuckles added.

"Guess we'll have to do it without him, for this one time." Tails said disappointed.

And things have indeed gotten worse. Shadow may be fast, but that's one speed less than they planned. So this may make their adventure a longer time to have done. What's going to happen now? Will they get all the seven Emeralds in time, or will more innocent lives be taken?


	10. The Emerald Hunt Begins

**Chapter Ten: The Emerald Hunt Begins**

Sonic had just been recently arrested, and Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are set on their adventure to find the remaining six of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Right Tails, you said that the first three are somewhere in this city, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes indeed." Tails replied.

"Right, so any idea where they are?" Knuckles asked.

"Well from what I can tell on the radar, one Emerald is in the Emerald Coast, one is in Twinkle Park, and one is at the Casinopolis." Tails replied.

"Right, I'll go to the Emerald Coast, Tails you go to Twinkle Park, and Knuckles you go to Casinopolis." Shadow asked.

"But what if that Sonic. EXE comes near us while during this?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we'll just have to try and get away from him as quick as possible. There's nothing more we can do. We need all the Emeralds, and we need them fast." Shadow explained.

"I guess. Hopefully he doesn't harm the girls, or anyone else." Knuckles stated, as he made his way towards Casinopolis.

"I hope so too." Tails added, as he then made his way towards Twinkle Park. Shadow sighs worriedly.

"Me too, guys." Shadow finished. Then after that, he made his way towards the Emerald Coast.

* * *

Meanwhile while Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were looking for the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic was being escorted into Mobius prison. He has been arrested, because they think that Sonic was the murderer of Big and Vector. They don't even know about the death of Eggman.

"Officers please, I'm telling you! I had nothing to do with Vector or Big! I was framed!" Sonic tried fighting for his freedom. After that, they threw Sonic into a cell.

"Sonic, one more word from your mouth, you will be in prison for a lifetime, instead of five years!" The police officer yelled.

"Officer, please don't do this! You've got to listen to me! Big and Vector are my friends, I'd never kill them! There is a monster out there who looks like me, he's the one killing those people!" Sonic explained. The police officer just laughed.

"A monster? Really, Sonic? You murder innocent people, and now you're claiming a monster that looks like you is framing you, and killing them? What's next? The monster is your long lost brother? Not another word from you Sonic, otherwise you'll get no phone call for a lawyer!" the police officer warned him. After that he walked away Sonic kicked the cell in frustration.

"Fine, GO AHEAD AND WALK OFF! But when more innocent people get murdered, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" Sonic yells.

After that Sonic walked towards the bed, and sat down with his hands on his head, and laid his head down in shame, with sad tears flowing from his eyes.

* * *

 **(Tails in Twinkle Park)**

Tails was wondering around Twinkle Park, looking for the Chaos Emerald. He's been searching high and low for the Emerald, but still no sign.

"Hmm, where could that Emerald be?" Tails thought.

Suddenly, he saw a children's playground which is Pirate themed.

"Wait a second. There's something very shiny next to the gold." Tails pointed out.

He walked towards it, and looked in the treasure chest. He dug in deep, and was nearly blinded by one treasure inside. A further inspection, it was actually a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Aha! There you are!" Tails exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir?" a security guy asked suddenly. Tails gasped in shock.

"Uh, yes sir?" Tails replied.

"This is for children under ten years of age. Could you kindly remove yourself from there?" the security asked.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I accidentally dropped my phone in there. Was just retrieving it." Tails lied.

"Not to worry, young fellow. Now move along." He said.

"Yes sir." Tails replied.

Tails made his way out of Twinkle Park, but smiled as he looked at the Chaos Emerald he's retrieved.

* * *

 **(Knuckles in Casinopolis)**

Knuckles has spent a long time in Casinopolis looking for the Chaos Emerald he's after. Knuckles actually broke the law at this moment. The casino was actually closed. But he didn't have a choice, knowing he needed the Emerald.

Before looking, Knuckles even took the time to tamper with the security camera, to make sure it loops back into seeing the same empty room.

"Well, this has become a lot harder than I thought!" Knuckles said sternly.

Knuckles was starting to lose his temper, up until he saw something glowing in the 'Casinolopis' symbol above the casino. It has gold and ruby on it. Knuckles climbed all the way up there to inspect it.

Knuckles finally reached the top. And as soon as he looked closer to the symbol, he can clearly see that there is a red Chaos Emerald inside of it.

"Well, it's about time!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"As soon as he said that, he placed his hand inside 'O' of the symbol, and pulled out the Emerald. But while he did that, the alarm went off. Knuckles gasped in shock.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarm said.

"Oh, shit! Better get out of here, quick!" Knuckles stated.

After that, he climbed to the very top of the casino. He tried looking for the gap he entranced into the casino with, but with the bright red lights, it was hard to see it.

"Damn it! I can't find the exit!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

"Ah, fuck it!" Knuckles yells.

After that, he ended up punching a huge hole in the roof, so he can escape from the casino. He got out just in time, because the security just came into the casino, looking for the intruder.

"Where did he go?!" one security yelled.

"Damn! We've lost him! He got away!" the other one yelled.

After that, the two securities left. Knuckles sighed in relief. He then took out the Emerald he's received.

"Ah, get in! I hope Tails and Shadow have received theirs too." Knuckles hoped.

* * *

 **(Shadow in the Emerald Coast)**

It did not take Shadow long to find the Emerald he was looking for, as he used the green Emerald he has to lead him towards it. He has just found the Blue Emerald in the lake.

"Well, that was a piece of cake!" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow the put the Emeralds away, and was about to make his way out. But as he was making his way out, he heard a horrifying scream coming from the lighthouse.

"Hmm?! What was that?!" Shadow thought.

As he said that, he then made his way towards the source of the noise. Shadow quickly ran into the lighthouse, and he immediately ran to the very top and saw the problem. Shadow gasped in shock. It was Sonic. EXE murdering the owner of the lighthouse. Sonic. EXE then drops the man, knowing he's been spotted by Shadow. He smiles evilly at Shadow.

"Ah, Shadow! Nice of you to join the party!" EXE said.

"What are you doing here, EXE?!" Shadow asked, angrily.

"Don't you remember? I'm saving us all from the emotions, remember? Once I kill everyone, I can resurrect them to become what I am, then we can live in peace." EXE replied. Shadow clenched his fists.

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Shadow snarled.

While this was happening, Tails and Knuckles were actually making their way to the lighthouse, as they also heard a horrifying scream from the lighthouse.

"Ah, Tails, Knuckles! You never told me that you've invited friends over, Shadow." EXE evilly smiled.

"Murdering more people, EXE?!" Knuckles snarled.

"Indeed, Knuckles!" EXE replied.

"Why?! Why do this, EXE?! You are proving no point doing this! You've gotten Sonic arrested, because they thought the murder which you've caused was him!" Tails snapped.

"Exactly, Tails! With Sonic out of the picture, there's nobody who can help you!" EXE snapped with anger.

"EXE, this is wrong! You can't do this! Nobody would have wanted you to do this! Not even... Amy!" Knuckles yelled.

Just mentioning Amy's name sends chills down EXE's spine. He used his psychic powers to throw Knuckles against the wall. Tails rushed over to Knuckles to help him.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails shrieked.

"Don't you DARE, mention her name again! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" EXE yelled. Suddenly, a group of police ran into the room.

"FREEZE!" the police officer yelled.

When they entered the room, they were very shocked at what they were looking at. They saw Sonic. EXE for the very first time.

"Wait a minute, didn't we arrest you?!" the police officer yelled.

But after that, EXE tried to murder one of the officers, but Shadow jumped in front of him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled. After that, EXE disappeared from the room.

"Shadow, how did you do that?!" Tails asked.

"I can teleport someone else to a different place when I have two Emeralds." Shadow explained.

Knuckles was grunting, as he made his way up. Shadow and Tails helped.

"Knuckles, are you OK?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Knuckles replied.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" one of the officers asked impatiently.

"Officer, this was what we were trying to tell you. It wasn't Sonic who killed those people, it was that!" Tails explained.

"But what was that?" he asked.

"It's a long story. But listen, you need to get back to the station and ask the station to release Sonic. He's the only one who can help us. We're trying to gather all the Emeralds to stop that thing. No time to go through the full details, can you please do this?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, no problem." the officers replied.

"OK, thank you." Tails thanked.

"We'll get back to the station as quick as we can!" the police officer's said.

"I'll get you there quicker. Remember, please get Sonic out! He's the only one who can help. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells, as he teleports the officers back to the station.

"Wait a minute, what...?" he tried asking, but was already zapped.

"Well, now we've proved Sonic's innocents. But where did you teleport EXE?!" Knuckles asked.

"I've teleported him to the other side of Mobius. It's abandoned, and it will stall him for the time being, and gives us time to retrieve all the Emeralds." Shadow explained.

"Right. Hopefully they'll understand, and get him out." Tails hoped.


	11. A Free Man, But More Tragedy

**Chapter Eleven: A Free Man, But More Tragedy**

Back into the police station with Sonic, he's been laying in his cell for nearly two hours. His hands were free from the cuffs, but legs were still shackled so that he couldn't break free from his cell with his speed. Sonic was in tears.

"I never did it, I swear." Sonic said quietly to himself.

"The monster out there is going to kill everyone if I don't get out soon." Sonic again stated. The TV was heard from the office.

 _"In other news, an owner of a lighthouse was brutally murdered by an unknown figure. This is the true monster in the scene of the crime, and not Sonic Hedgehog." the news reporter stated._ Sonic shot up in surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Sonic exclaimed, as he listened down the corridor.

 _"Sonic the Hedgehog is now proven innocent, because after he recently was arrested nearly two hours ago, we found that he is now innocent after the police caught Miles Prower, also known as Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog fighting with an unknown hedgehog who looks very familiar to Sonic, only with black eyes with red irises, sharp claws, and sharp fangs. It was also proven, because the owner of the lighthouse has a security camera, which spotted this mysterious creature." the news reporter explained._

Sonic was now very relieved that his innocence have been proven. There was no way that Sonic could have murdered Big, Vector or Eggman, if he was locked up. After a while, the Sheriff made his way towards Sonic's cell. Sonic stood their, still with tears in his eyes, but looked in disgust.

"Well, what do you know?! That must be me on that TV murdering those people!" Sonic said sarcastically, but angrily.

"We are very sorry Sonic. You are now a free man." the Sheriff said.

"Thank you very much!" Sonic said sternly.

"Sonic, we are sorry. But there was no clear witness or evidence of the story." the Sheriff tried apologising.

"Well, maybe you should start trusting people for once, Sheriff! Especially if it's somebody who has saved everyone on Mobius from evil for over ten years! Why would I start killing people now?! And now I've proved you wrong, because how could I have killed that man in the lighthouse, if I am here locked in the cell?!" Sonic said angrily.

"Again, my apologies. Can't be too careful. Men, remove his shackles!" the Sheriff ordered.

After that, the guards then removed the shackles from Sonic's legs. Sonic felt very relieved after he's been released, because now he believes that he has enough time to save everyone. After he was released, the Sheriff had news for him.

"Oh and by the way, you have three visitors." the Sheriff stated.

Sonic was now curious. Who could they possibly be that have come to visit him after he's been released from prison? It just seemed very sudden that this has happened. Sonic wasted no time, and made his way to reception. When he did, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sonic!" Tails called out. Sonic was very relieved to see him.

"Tails!" Sonic replied.

After that, he rushed towards Tails and brotherly embraced him.

"It's so good to see you!" Tails stated.

"It's good to see you too, bro!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails was also with Knuckles and Shadow.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, as he walked towards Knuckles and brotherly embraced him too.

"Good to see you out, buddy!" Knuckles exclaimed. Then Sonic approached Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said, as he high fived him.

"Great to see you out, Blue!" Shadow exclaimed.

"So, did you guys find any of the Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we actually found six so far." Tails replied.

"Six?! That fast?!" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, we found the first three in Station Square. Shadow already had one. And while on our way here, we flew passed Metropolis and the Launch Base, and found the two there. So we only have one left." Knuckles explained.

"Well, that's fantastic! We only have one more! Where was the last one again?" Sonic asked.

"The Scrap Brain, I believe." Shadow thought.

"Yeah, what Shadow said." Tails responded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said. But he was cut off from the news report being cut off. They looked at the TV.

"What's going on?!" Knuckles thought. After a while, that face was shown on screen again.

"Oh shit, it's Sonic. EXE!" Shadow stated in shock.

 _"Citizens of Mobius, I am Sonic. EXE. I am your savour of this misery that you all live yourselves in. You live in love, emotion, in fear. But they're all LIES! Lies that you've been told for the many years of your lives. But I'm here to save you, from all those lies you've been told. Right now, you are now my pets!" EXE stated on TV._

After that, something very bizarre was happening. Everyone was grunting, and screaming in agony. After a while, there was blood falling from their eyes. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were very terrified.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Knuckles yelled in fear.

"This is getting crazy!" Shadow snarled.

"Oh my God!" Tails feared.

"EXE, STOP THIS!" Sonic screams.

 _"Oh, don't you four worry, if you're watching this. I have unfinished business with you." EXE explained, with an evil grin._

"You son of a bitch!" Shadow snarled.

 _"You lot are probably wondering what's happened to the girls? Well don't worry, they're not harmed. But they will do if you're not here within the hour. When the time reaches 3:00, I'll have control of everything, including the Master Emerald. Meaning that nothing will save them. There's no morning, only darkness, no more water, but the blood of the innocent, and no more lights from electricity, or candles, just the trees burning!" EXE stated._

"He won't get away with this!" Knuckles snarled.

 _"This universe will finally be saved from all the lies, all the emotion, and all of the love. And you three, do you want to try again? Another chance to join me into being saved, or still try to find a way to stop me, even though there isn't?" You can't stop me, and never will, because you're too slow! And remember this, I... AM... GOD!" Sonic. EXE finished, as the TV exploded._

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow jump scared after the TV exploded.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Knuckles yelled.

"This has to end now!" Shadow snarled.

"Well, let's not stand here!" Tails started.

"We need to get to the Scrap Brain, and get that last Emerald, NOW!" Sonic finished.

After that, the four ran out of the police station, and made their way towards the Tornado. They all jumped on, and Tails quickly started the engine. As soon as the engine started, the plane moved, and then took flight.

Mobius looked dark. Just like what Sonic. EXE mentioned in his story. The sky was blackish red, the water is blood, and every tree they saw was set on fire. What is going to happen now? Will they save the world in time by recovering the last Emerald, or will their dimension be doomed by pure evil?


	12. Searching for the last Emerald

**Chapter Twelve: Searching for the last Emerald**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were very close in reaching the Scrap Brain. An area that was abandoned many years ago, when Sonic began his many adventures stopping Eggman's evil plans. It was all collapsed, and demolished.

There was pieces of scrap metal laying everywhere. There were also the saws, pieces of the robots that Sonic has destroyed to release the animals inside, the underwater pit that Sonic was forced into by Eggman, and the final battlefield where Sonic and Eggman had their final showdown.

"Man, it's been so long! I haven't been here, since my first ever encounter with Dr. Eggman." Sonic mentioned.

"That long ago, was it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. But let's not worry about that now, let's find that last Emerald!" Sonic stated.

"Already on it!" Knuckles replied.

"Understood!" Shadow added.

After that, they began their mission to find the last Emerald.

"Now where would it be?" Tails thought.

"Tails, use your Emerald! You can see it glowing brighter when you're closer to the Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"Thanks Knuckles!" Tails thanked.

After that, he took out the yellow Emerald and used it to track the last Emerald. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow did the same thing. It's been at least ten minutes of looking.

"Any sign of it yet?" Knuckles asked everyone.

"Not yet!" Tails replied.

"Not glowing yet!" Shadow added.

"Oh wait! Mines is glowing!" Sonic exclaimed.

The guys quickly ran towards Sonic's location, and checked on his Emerald that was glowing.

"Are you sure that's not reacting to our Emeralds, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"No, the Emeralds only make each other glow once, a new one located glows again." Knuckles explained.

"But the question is, where is it?" Tails thought.

"Uh, I think it's over there. This was where my last battle with Eggman was, when he created these pistons that tried to crush me. And those are where he fired electricity from the generators." Sonic explained.

"Well, better get searching then." Knuckles stated.

After that, they began their search for that last Emerald. They've searched high and low, and all of a sudden, Knuckles tripped over a rock.

"Ah! Damn rock" Knuckles snarled.

"Knuckles, wait! That's no rock. Look at your Emerald." Tails told him. When Knuckles looked at his Emerald, it was glowing bright.

"It's glowing! Then that means..." Knuckles started, as he lifted up the cloth from the ground. And there it was, the last Emerald. It was the white one.

"Oh my God, that's it!" Knuckles exclaimed, as he picked it up.

"The last Emerald!" Tails stated.

"And about time, too!" Shadow was relieved.

"Well, I think it's about time that we get our way back to Angel Island. We've wasted nearly twenty minutes looking for this." Sonic stated.

But all of a sudden, the electric generator started sparking. It shot out a lightning ball, And nearly hits Tails. Knuckles tackled Tails out of the way, before it hit him.

"That was close! Are you alright, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what the hell was that?!" Tails thought.

"How is this generator working?! This has been abandoned for many years! It should be out of power by now!" Sonic thought.

More lightning was shooting out of the generator, and the guys quickly dodged them. After that, something very strange was happening. The collapsed Scrap Brain was rebuilding itself. It rebuilt the pistons, the saws, the generator, even the robots that were destroyed by Sonic.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sonic thought.

"Guys, I think this is something to do with Sonic. EXE!" Shadow assumed.

"How do you guess that?!" Knuckles asked.

"Well, he's taken control of everything thus far. So maybe he can control the environment as well. He must've known we'd be here looking for the last Emerald, and he's rebuilt the Scrap Brain to slow us down!" Shadow finished.

"Well, that's the only reasonable explanation! But no time for messing about! We need to get the hell out of here, now!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone agreed, and began making their way out of the Scrap Brain. They ran as quick as they could, dodging every lightning bolt that tried to hit them, demolishing all the robots, and all the saws that tried to slice them. Within a mile, they saw the exit of the Scrap Brain.

"We're almost there, guys! Don't give up just yet!" Sonic called.

But suddenly, quicker than a blink of a human eye, Knuckles leg got caught on one of the saws, and cut it pretty deep.

"AH!" Knuckles yelped.

Sonic stopped, and looked back to see that Knuckles was hurt.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled.

That was not the only bad news, the only exit to the Scrap Brain was closing. If that closes, they'll all be locked in there forever.

"Sonic! The doors are closing!" Tails called.

"Don't worry! Shadow, grab Tails and reach the exit! I'll catch up!" Sonic demanded.

"But Sonic...!" Shadow tried saying, but was cut off.

"JUST GO!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow then frowned, but nodded. He then grabbed Tails, and rushed towards the exit.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, but Sonic didn't respond.

Sonic then ran his way towards Knuckles, and knelt down.

"Sonic, forget about me! Save yourselves, and get rid of Sonic. EXE!" Knuckles demanded.

"Knuckles, don't talk like that! I am not leaving here without you!" Sonic snapped.

"JUST GO! All I do is slow you down anyway! Alll these years, I've always let you guys down! And I'm not doing that again! Just leave me behind! Tell Tikal that I love her, and I had to do this!" Knuckles stated, and had tears flowing in his eyes.

But Sonic wasn't having any of it. Sonic had angry, but sad tears in his eyes.

"NO WAY KNUCKLES! YOU HAVE NEVER LET US DOWN! You're my friend Knuckles, and I am not letting anyone else die! Not now, not EVER! Now get on your feet, you FUCKING ECHIDNA!" Sonic snapped, as he helped Knuckles stand to his feet, but Knuckles was in so much pain.

"NO SONIC! I can't do it! Please, take care of Tikal for me!" Knuckles sobbed.

But Sonic instantly lifted Knuckles in a fireman's carry.

"NOT A FUCKING CHANCE, KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled.

As soon as that was said, Sonic dashed as fast as he could towards the exit. The door was like reaching downwards, about a few inches left, before the doors finally closed. Sonic then forced himself to slide on his front, and he made it passed the closing doors just in time. Sonic and Knuckles were panting very hard.

"SONIC, KNUCKLES, YOU GUYS MADE IT!" Tails said in relief.

"You had us worried." Shadow added.

They then saw the deep cut on Knuckles' leg.

"Guys, give me the Emeralds!" Sonic asked.

"That's not going to waste energy, is it?" Shadow asked.

"No, not from just healing. Only for super forms or powering something mechanic or monstrous does it waste energy." Sonic replied.

Shadow then nodded. As soon as he said that, Tails and Shadow handed Sonic the Emeralds. The Emeralds then floated, and the magic was used to heal Knuckles' wound. Knuckles sighed in relief, but frustrated.

"Sonic, why?! Why did you come back to rescue me?!" Knuckles snarled.

"Knuckles, you're my friend. It's my job to save you!" Sonic retorted.

"But I only would slow you down! You should have just left me!" Knuckles snarled again.

"No, Knuckles! I am sick to death of seeing people killed today! Ever since that EXE came to this universe, it pains me to see people getting killed. And I can't stand to see any more of it! You're my friend Knuckles, and Tikal loves you. Did you ever stop to think about how that would make Tikal feel, if you were dead? That'd destroy her, man!" Sonic said, as tears were flowing from his eyes.

Knuckles then had tears flowing from his eyes. He was surprised that Sonic even cared about him. Sonic was willing to risk his own life for him?

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm being ungrateful. I'm sorry." Knuckles apologised. Sonic just smiled at him.

"Apology accepted." Sonic told him.

After that, Knuckles brotherly embraced Sonic.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Knuckles told him.

"It's all part of being a hero, Knuckles." Sonic replied. They then brake the hug.

"Anyway, I think we should get to Angel Island." Shadow told them.

"Oh shit! That's a thing, how long do we have?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh no! We only have ten minutes!" Tails stated in fear.

"Ten fucking minutes?! Fuck me! We need to get on that Tornado, and get to Angel Island, NOW!" Sonic yelled.

After that, the guys ran towards the Tornado. They decided to make it go faster, so Sonic grabbed Knuckles, and Shadow grabbed Tails. They stopped at the plane, Tails sat in the driver's seat, and started the engine. Knuckles sat in the back seat, and Sonic and Shadow sat on each side of the wing.

Tails started the engine, and the plane started moving. As soon as the plane moved, the plane took flight, and flew away into the dark skies. Here comes the final showdown. Will the guys make it in time to save their girls, or will it be too late so save them and themselves from the evil clutches of Sonic. EXE?


	13. It's Too Late! Or is it?

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Too Late! Or is it?**

Meanwhile back at Angel Island, the girls were sitting near the Master Emerald. Little did they know that Sonic. EXE is on his way towards them. They were just having a random conversation.

"I do hope they're OK." Cream stated worriedly.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Cream." Tikal told her.

"But what about that living zombie Sonic thing that's wondering around this world?" Rouge asked.

"I think that's what caused the sky to be like this." Amy thought, as she pointed to the sky, where it's still coloured blackish red.

"And the trees being lit on fire." Cream added.

"And the water becoming blood." Tikal finished. This sends chills down their spines.

"Now that's very creepy! Where are those men when you need them? It's been over four hours since we've last heard of them!" Rouge asked impatiently.

"They must've found all the Emeralds by now! Tails' invented a tracker on his computer to find them many years ago." Tikal mentioned.

"Well, it's harder than you think. The machine might have malfunctioned or something, and it's taken them longer than expected to find them." Cream explained.

"Well, let's not lose hope just yet. I'm sure they'll be here sooner than later." Amy hoped.

"Or, it may be too late!" a dark sinister voice said out of nowhere.

This startled the girls. And when they turned around to see who or what it was, as soon as their eyes made contact, they screamed in terror. It was of course, Sonic. EXE. Glaring at them with an evil smile.

"What the hell is that?!" Rouge screamed.

"That's him! That's the monster!" Cream shrieked.

"Stay near the Master Emerald! He won't harm us from here!" Tikal told them.

"It's you! You're Sonic. EXE!" Amy screamed. Sonic. EXE laughs evilly.

"That is correct, Amy. I am Sonic. EXE. Still looking as beautiful as ever, I see?" Sonic. EXE stated.

"You stay away from me, you monster!" Amy snarled. EXE just chuckles evilly.

"Oh, don't you worry. I won't be able to touch you... yet! You only have a minute left of your lives." EXE laughs evilly.

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't touch us, if we stay near the Master Emerald!" Tikal yelled.

"That is true. But there's something that was never told." EXE started.

"And what is that?" Rouge asked.

"Well, as you may be aware, I am slowly but surely taking over this dimension of Mobius. Not 100% yet, but when it reaches 90%, I'll be able to take control of the Master Emerald. Therefore, you can't run! There's nothing that can save you now!" EXE explained, as he smiles evilly at the girls. The girls were now scared stiff.

"What?!" Tikal thought.

"You've got to be joking!" Rouge said.

"We're doomed!" Cream stated in fear.

"No, it can't be!" Amy finished.

"Oh, but it is. And it will be doomed for all of you. I am your saviour, of this horrible, miserable, emotional life. All the lies that you have been told all your life, you will be set free from all of it. No emotion, no care, no love. Boom! All gone!" EXE stated with an evil grin.

"You will not get away with this, you monster!" Amy snarled.

EXE just laughs evilly at her. EXE then looked at Amy's left hand ring finger, and noticed the engagement ring. Sonic. EXE turned from having an evil smile, to a frown.

"Engaged, are you?" EXE asked. Amy looked at her engagement ring, then looked back at EXE.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not! What's it to you?" Amy angrily replied.

"And is this to Sonic, by any chance?" Sonic. EXE asked her.

"Yes, it is!" Amy snarled in reply.

"And do you love Sonic?" EXE asked again.

"Yes, I do! Unlike you! I'd never love a monster like you!" Amy snarled.

Sonic. EXE then grabs Amy by the shoulders, and holds her in front of him. The girls shrieked in fear when this happened. This lasted so long, they didn't realise that the time was up. The Master Emerald can no longer protect them.

"Amy. My dear sweet Amy." Sonic. EXE stated.

"Leave her alone, you freak!" Rouge snarled.

Sonic. EXE used his psychic powers to lift up Rouge, and threw her a few inches away with force.

"SILENCE, BAT!" Sonic. EXE snarled.

Tikal and Cream ran for Rouge, to make sure she was OK. Sonic. EXE then turned his attention back to Amy. Sonic. EXE lightly stroked Amy's quills, and frowned, almost like he was showing emotion. Amy whimpered in fear.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Amy pleaded. Sonic. EXE just chuckled evilly.

"You know Amy, I have always admired your beauty. You look exactly like all the other Amy Rose' I've seen in every dimension I've seen" Sonic. EXE finished.

"Please...!" Amy pleaded.

Cream, Tikal and Rouge knew that there was nothing more they could do. All they could do was just sit there and watched, and prayed that the guys would turn up soon.

"Shadow, where are you?!" Rouge pleaded.

"We need you now, Knuckles!" Tikal begged.

"Please, save us Tails!" Cream prayed.

"EXE, please don't do this! I'm sure your Amy wouldn't have wanted you to do this!" Amy spoke through sobs.

Sonic. EXE then clenched onto his chest, as his heart was beating rapidly.

"AH! What is happening to me?!" Sonic. EXE questioned.

All the women looked on, and were very curios what was going on with him.

"What is wrong with him?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know!" Cream replied.

It's kinda like he's showing, emotion?" Tikal thought.

Sonic. EXE then turned to face Rouge with anger on his face.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS EMOTION!" he yelled, as he was about to strike Tikal with his razor sharp claws, until a voice called out.

"HEY!" the voice yelled.

Sonic. EXE was caught off guard, when he heard the voice. He then turned to see what the noise was. He laughs evilly, and slowly walked towards his target.

"Well, you four have finally turned up, huh?" Sonic. EXE mocked. It was the four heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"We have indeed!" Shadow started.

"We're in for the fight of our lives!" Knuckles continued.

"We will never give in!" Tails yelled.

"We will stop at nothing to end you, EXE! And tonight..." Sonic started.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" the guys stated in unison.

This is finally it. The final showdown with Sonic. EXE is finally here. Can the four heroes stop Sonic. EXE's evil plans, or will Sonic. EXE reign supreme?


	14. Final Showdown!

**Chapter Fourteen: Final Showdown!**

The guys stood their ground towards Sonic. EXE. But even with the four of them combined, Sonic. EXE just stood there and laughed evilly.

"You four really think you have a chance against me? Imbeciles! There's no way you can stop me!" EXE stated evilly.

"We may not be able to stop you, but it doesn't stop us from kicking the living shit out of you!" Knuckles snarled.

"Uh, remember the plan, Knuckles!" Tails told him.

"I know, Tails!" Knuckles replied.

"Either way, we're going to stop you, EXE! No matter what it takes!" Shadow yelled.

"And we may not be able to kill you, but we will be able to stop you!" Sonic explained, in a serious tone.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" EXE asked.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out!" Knuckles replied.

"And how dare you lay a hand on my fiancée, you son of a bitch!" Sonic snarled. EXE just laughed at him.

"Not like that'll matter much longer. You're all my slaves soon anyway!" EXE retorted evilly.

"Just try enslaving the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow snarled.

"Oh don't you worry, Shadow! When this is all set and done, you will be enslaved!" Sonic. EXE laughed evilly.

"Just make one deal with us!" Sonic demanded.

"And what deal is that, Sonic?" Sonic. EXE asked.

"When we start this battle, leave the girls out of this! This is between us four, and you!" Sonic explained. EXE laughed evilly again.

"Sonic, no! That's suicide!" Amy yelled.

"Don't worry, Amy. I promise everything will be alright. Just you and the girls stay out of this fight, and stay next to the Master Emerald until this is done." Sonic told her.

"OK, Sonic. But please, don't do anything foolish." Amy pleaded.

After that, the girls ran towards the Master Emerald. The guys then turned their attention back to Sonic. EXE.

"This is our fight now, EXE! Leave the girls out of this, and fight us like a man!" Sonic stated. Sonic. EXE smiles evilly.

"Well, I guess I can't say fairer than that. OK, you have my word. But know this! Because you've requested this, you will all be the first ones to die by my hands!" Sonic. EXE snarled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Knuckles retorted.

"Brace yourself, freak!" Shadow added.

"There's no turning back, guys!" Tails told them.

"Now Sonic. EXE, BURN IN HELL!" Sonic yells, as the four guys charged towards Sonic. EXE.

Sonic threw in kicks, Tails was sending in tail-whips, Knuckles threw in punches, and Shadow threw in Chaos Spears. But with each blow, Sonic. EXE kept dodging every single shot. Sonic. EXE used his powers and sent the four flying backwards a couple of inches. EXE just laughs evilly.

"See what I mean? You do not stand a chance!" Sonic. EXE told them.

"Man, he's tougher than I thought!" Knuckles stated.

"This isn't going to be an easy battle!" Shadow added.

"But we've got to keep trying!" Sonic told them.

"Guys, keep him busy! I've got a plan!" Tails told them, as he ran towards the Master Emerald.

"Tails, where are you going?!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic. EXE then punches Knuckles across the jaw, and knocked him unconscious.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled.

"Knuckles, NO!" Tikal yelled worriedly, as she ran towards Knuckles, and cradled him in her arms.

Sonic then charges towards Sonic. EXE, and they both exchanged punches to one another. Shadow charged up a powerful looking Chaos Spear.

"Say goodnight, dead man walking! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yells, and he launches the beam towards Sonic. EXE.

Sonic quickly dodged out of the way, before the beam hits him too. When it hit Sonic. EXE, he just laughs evilly at Shadow.

"Nice shot, Shadow. Felt just like a mosquito bite." Sonic. EXE mocked. Shadow gasped in horror.

"That didn't hurt him?! But how?! That's my most powerful attack!" Shadow said in shock. EXE then teleports right in front of Shadow.

"Don't feel too bad, Shadow. It's still a pretty powerful attack. Just a pity for you, I'm immune to those kind of attacks!" Sonic. EXE says with an evil grin.

"Well then, how about we try something else?!" Shadow retorted, as he grins cockily at Sonic. EXE.

"Shadow, NO! Are you crazy?! You'll blow Angel Island to oblivion!" Sonic yelled in fear.

"Shadow, there has to be another way!" Rouge called out, who is also worried.

"LIKE WE HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE?!" Shadow snarled.

As he said that, he was now glowing red. An aura has formed around Shadow.

"Well, what is this?" Sonic. EXE thought sarcastically.

"Now time to die!" Shadow yelled, as he grabbed Sonic. EXE.

"CHAOS... BLAST!" Shadow yells.

"SHADOW, NO!" Sonic and Rouge yell, as they watch on.

But lucky for them, Shadow teleported Sonic. EXE up into the sky before the Chaos Blast had been powered up. All that was seen was a huge explosion in the sky. It was like watching fireworks exploding fire.

"Shadow, you fucking idiot! You could have done something else, besides that!" Sonic yelled, angrily.

"Why Shadow?!" Rouge sobbed, as sad tears were flowing from here eyes.

Shadow then teleported back to ground level, where he suffered a few scratches.

"What are you crying about? I'm fine! The monster is gone!" Shadow said. EXE teleported behind Shadow.

"Oh, really?" Sonic. EXE stated.

After that, he Karate chopped Shadow on the top of his head, and knocked him unconscious as well.

"Shadow!" Rouge screamed, as she ran towards Shadow, and cradled him in her arms.

"Now it's just us, Sonic! Ready to fall next?" Sonic. EXE mocked him. Sonic grunted angrily.

"TAILS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sonic snarled.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Tails told him, as he placed his hands on the Mater Emerald.

Tails had a light yellow aura around him.

"Tails, what are you doing?!" Cream asked worriedly.

"This is one of the only ideas I have in mind! I have to do this! There's nothing to worry about, Cream!" Tails explained.

The yellow aura was glowing brighter. After ten seconds of absorbing the Master Emeralds energy, Tails's fur was glowing a pale gold colour, and his eyes turned red.

"Tails?!" Sonic said in surprise.

"Yes, Sonic! I'm using my super form! Now, I'm going to get you, Knuckles, and Shadow too!" Tails stated, as he quickly flew towards Knuckles.

He placed his hand on Knuckles' chest, and shared his energy with Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes shot open, as his fur was now glowing lilac, and his eyes have turned red too. Then they rushed towards Shadow, and shared their energy with him. Shadow's eyes also shot opened, and his fur began glowing a bright gold colour.

And last but not least, they made their way towards Sonic, and they all placed their hands in the centre. During this, they also shared their energy with Sonic, and now Sonic's fur was glowing a bright gold colour, his quills pointed upwards, and his eyes turned crimson red. Sonic. EXE looked on and laughs.

"So, it has come down to this has it? Well, this is going to be a fun battle after all!" Sonic. EXE stated, with an evil grin.

But what does that mean? How can he be so calm when there are four warriors in their ultimate super forms?


	15. The Super Battle

**Chapter Fifteen: The Super Battle**

Sonic. EXE looked on, as he saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow standing in front of him, in their super forms. Sonic. EXE was just laughing evilly.

"So you four think you've gotten stronger, just because you are in your super forms? Pitiful!" Sonic. EXE told them, with an evil grin.

"Well, you better start saying your prayers!" Knuckles warned.

"There is no way in hell you can win now!" Shadow added.

"Especially with the four of us, and one of you!" Tails told Sonic. EXE.

"So give up now, or prepare for the fight of your life!" Sonic finished. Sonic. EXE just laughs evilly again.

"You four may have super forms from Chaos energy, but there's something I've forgotten to mention to you before." Sonic. EXE grins evilly. This even worried the girls, who were watching as they sat near the Master Emerald.

"Really? And what's that?" Sonic asked in a serious tone.

"Well, you can only transform with either the Master Emerald's energy, or the Chaos Emerald's energy. But if it were me, I don't need Emeralds, when I have black magic energy!" Sonic. EXE explains.

"Yeah, so what? It has limits just like our super form! Big deal!" Knuckles retorted.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, Knuckles. The Chaos energy have limits, but because I am dead, and I was made by black magic, mine will be limitless, meaning my form HAS NO LIMITS! Therefore, YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" Sonic. EXE snarled.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sonic said in shock.

Sonic. EXE then started to growl angrily, and an orange red aura began to form around him. The guys were scared stiff at this point. Sonic. EXE's quills began to point upwards, his claws became sharper, his teeth became more sharper, and his fur began to glow a very dark but bright purple blue colour. His eyes were still the same, just as evil as ever. Sonic. EXE stood there with an evil grin.

"Well, what do you think? Not a bad little light show, was it?" Sonic. EXE mocked, as he grinned evilly.

"Holy shit! This isn't good!" Knuckles stated.

"There's no way!" Shadow added.

"We have no chance now!" Tails states. But Sonic shook his head.

"No! We're not backing out of this now! We will end this once and for all! I don't care what limits you have, because either way, THIS ENDS NOW!" Sonic yells, as he and the rest of the gang charged towards Sonic. EXE.

"Hmph! Pitiful!" Sonic. EXE stated, with an evil grin.

After that, the ultimate battle finally begins. The girls look onwards to see the fight. What they see are bright streaks moving around at high speed, what it actually is that's happening is that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all exchange and take turns to try and lay a hit on Sonic. EXE. Sonic. EXE even sends in some strikes of his own.

"Oh God! I do hope they'll be OK!" Cream stated worriedly.

"I hope so too, Cream!" Tikal admitted.

"Don't worry! They're strong! They can deal with that creep no problem!" Rouge exclaimed in confidence.

"Hopefully they will! Me and Sonic haven't even gotten married yet!" Amy pleaded.

The battle continues, and even after every blow they hit each other with, no scratches or bruises were made. The super form immediately healed them, before they could ever be shown.

"It's no use! This isn't working!" Knuckles stated.

"We have to keep trying!" Tails replied.

"This monster has to have some kind of weakness!" Shadow thought.

"But what?!" Sonic asked.

"FOOLS! I have no weakness, and I have no limits! You are wasting your time with this! You should have just taken the easy way out, and surrendered, but now I get the pleasure of watching you all die nice and slow!" EXE stated, as he glared evilly at the guys.

"NEVER!" Sonic yells, as he threw in a punch on Sonic. EXE's jaw.

Tails used his twin tails to whip EXE downwards, then Knuckles hits him with an uppercut sending him straight back up, and Shadow finishes with a Chaos Spear. Sonic. EXE was down on the ground, but he certainly wasn't out. He slowly stands back up.

"Well played, fools! But note to self!" Sonic. EXE told them.

"Note to self, what, creep?!" Shadow asked sternly.

"Your power is almost running out. And mine's limitless. So better surrender now!" Sonic. EXE replies, as he grins evilly. Tails' super form's colours were fading.

"What?! No, come on! Not now!" Tails snarled. Knuckles also noticed his was running out too.

"You've got to be joking!" Knuckles complained.

"Damn it! Not here!" Shadow snapped.

"This can't end like this!" Sonic yells in panic. The girls even noticed this.

"Oh, no!" Cream screamed.

"Their power is running out!" Tikal stated with fear.

"No, it cannot be true! Not now!" Rouge added.

"This is it, girls! It's over! Nothing we can do now! We're doomed!" Amy finished.

Back with the guys, their super form was fading away. After a few minutes, it was all completely gone. This is the end for the gang. This has now become a battle they cannot win.

"Pitiful! I knew it all along! You cannot stop me!" Sonic. EXE laughs.

After he said that, he charges towards Knuckles and punches him so hard on the head, it knocks him unconscious.

"KNUCKLES" Tails yells.

After that, Sonic. EXE then charges towards Tails, and knocks him unconscious as well, by kneeing him in the stomach.

"TAILS!" Shadow yells.

Then Sonic. EXE charges towards Shadow, and punches him through the chest. His claws penetrate him, and Shadow starts bleeding a lot from the open wound caused by Sonic. EXE.

"SHADOW!" Rouge shrieks, as she ran towards Shadow.

"Rouge, wait!" Amy screams.

Rouge ran towards Shadow and cradles him in her arms. Cream also did the same thing for Tails, and Tikal does the same thing for Knuckles.

"Shadow, please! Don't die on me!" Rouge pleaded, with tears flowing in her eyes. Shadow was not awake, and his heartbeat was getting slower. He was dying very slowly.

"Oh my God, SHADOW! EXE, STOP THIS!" Sonic yells in a frustrated tone.

"Or what, Sonic? You'll destroy me? Yeah right! You know damn well you can't kill me, and you cannot defeat me! So it's now time to meet your MAKER!" Sonic. EXE snarled.

Sonic. EXE then charges towards Sonic, and was about to punch Sonic through his chest too, but Sonic catches Sonic. EXE's hand.

"WHAT?!" Sonic. EXE said surprised.

When he looked down at Sonic, Sonic now has the most angriest look on his face that anyone has ever seen. It caught Sonic. EXE off guard when he saw a black aura forming around Sonic's body.

"Sonic. EXE! You think you're the only one who has an evil energy laying within you?!" Sonic asked in frustration.

"Oh, no! Not this!" Amy pleaded.

"I am, evil! You've seen it!" Sonic. EXE replied.

"Well guess what, creep?! SO DO I!" Sonic retorted.

After that, Sonic's fur turns into a blueish black colour, his quills pointed upwards again, and his entire eyes turned into a bright pearly white colour. Sonic. EXE may have just pushed Sonic a little too far. Sonic has now reached his breaking point, and has become Super Dark Sonic.


	16. The Power Of Darkness

**Chapter Sixteen: The Power Of Darkness**

At this moment, another battle is about to begin. It is now between Devil Sonic. EXE and Super Dark Sonic. Sonic. EXE just stares at Sonic's form, and smiles evilly.

"Well, Sonic! You do have some evil within you the whole time! This proves my point that we're not that much different!" Sonic. EXE told Sonic.

"I am nothing like you, you monster! Now shut up, and fight!" Sonic retorted in frustration. Sonic. EXE laughs evilly.

"Your call! Ready for round two?!" he mockingly replies.

After that, another epic battle commences. It was very fast moving, nobody could see where they were going. It was very close to being evenly matched. Whatever the rate of this battle goes, Sonic was not going to give up this fight just yet. He's set on trying to stop Sonic. EXE's evil plans once and for all.

Meanwhile back with the girls, they've helped the unconscious Tails, Knuckles and Shadow to the Master Emerald. It took them a while to get them there, considering that they were quite heavy, and the girls weren't very strong enough to carry them. Shadow was bleeding to death. He's still alive, but he's slowly dying. His chest was penetrated deep by Sonic. EXE's claws.

"Tikal, please! Try and help Shadow! Say a chant to the Master Emerald, or something!" Rouge pleaded.

"I'll try!" Tikal told her.

"We know Knuckles and Tails will be fine!" Cream stated.

"Let's hope this magic works to help Shadow!" Amy hoped.

Tikal tried saying a chant to the Master Emerald, but it wasn't glowing at all. The Master Emerald has reached it's limit. It can no longer give any more energy, because Tails used most of it earlier to help all the guys turn into their super forms.

"I can't do it!" Tikal panicked.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Rouge sobbed, tears heavily flowing out of her eyes.

"Well, when Tails used the energy from the Master Emerald earlier, it drained the Master Emerald of using any more of it." Amy explained.

"So, does that mean...?" Rouge tried saying, but she broke down in a heartbreaking cry, knowing that she's going to lose Shadow.

"I'm very sorry, Rouge! There's nothing more I can do, unfortunately!" Tikal stated, with sobs.

Rouge continued to cry harder, knowing that the love of her life is slowly dying. All these years of knowing him, and all these years of loving him, it ends this way. This was not the fairy tail ending she's hoped for.

"Rouge..." Shadow's voice was heard, softly.

"Shh! Don't say another word, Shadow! Save your energy!" Rouge pleaded.

"Rouge... I'm not... going to make it." Shadow stuttered.

"Don't talk like that, Shadow! You're going to be alright! You're with me now, everything is going to be fine." Rouge sobbed. Shadow has tears flowing from his eyes.

"You've... you've have given me a wonderful life, Rouge. I love you so very much." Shadow said, as he gave her a weak smile.

Shadow gave a long gasp, his eyes slowly closed, sheds more tears, and he breathes his final breath. Shadow is no longer breathing. Rouge began to sob more.

"Shadow? Shadow! No!" Rouge sobbed.

Cream walked behind her, and wrapped her arms warmly around Rouge's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Rouge." Cream sobbed.

"Shadow!" Tikal sobbed.

"I love you too, Shadow. Farewell, my love." Rouge cries.

All the girls began to sob, when they have come to realise that the Ultimate Life Form was no longer in the world of the living.

"Sonic, I hope you kill that son of a bitch!" Amy hoped.

She loved Shadow like a brother, and it tore Amy up inside. Meanwhile, back within the fight between Sonic and Sonic. EXE, they were still exchanging punches and kicks towards each other. This fight was still evenly matched. Now they were in a position where their hands were locked, like in a test of strength. Again, this was also evenly matched.

"Not a bad power, Sonic! You could become my co-ruler of each dimension with this form! Just think of what we could have!" Sonic. EXE explained. Sonic just sarcastically smiles at him.

"Huh! Yeah, I'll pass on that offer! But thanks for the compliment!" Sonic replies.

"Still the stubborn hedgehog, aye? Well, it's your loss! You could have anything you've ever wanted!" Sonic. EXE grins evilly.

"And what would I want from you? Living around dead corpses for the rest of my life? Some life that is!" Sonic snarled.

"Well, no matter! You're full of weakness anyway! Your love, and emotions for these people will only ruin my reputation! It'd be a waste of time hiring you, what was I thinking of having the idea that you could co-rule dimensions with me?" Sonic. EXE stated.

"Emotions are weakness, are they? Well then, how come you've never killed the Amy in your dimension then? Huh?! Answer that, fucker!" Sonic mocked, but this only angered Sonic. EXE.

"FOOL! Never mention that name around me again!" he yelled, and the fight continues.

The fight continues, but Sonic actually started to lay in more hits on Sonic. EXE. He grabbed him by the neck, and flew through trees and rocks. Sonic just kept on punching Sonic. EXE's face multiple times. Sonic gained control over this fight, like he is actually winning this. The girls cheered on.

"YES, SONIC! KEEP PUNCHING THAT CREEP!"Cream yelled in support.

"DO IT FOR SHADOW!" yelled Rouge in frustration.

"DO IT FOR US!" Tikal yelled.

"DO IT FOR ME!" Amy added.

After a while, grunting was heard from Tails and Knuckles. They were slowly waking up from being unconscious.

"Oh! Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Knuckles groaned.

"Man, I have a really bad stomach ache!" Tails moaned.

"Knuckles!" Tikal exclaimed excitedly, as she rushed to hug Knuckles.

"Tails!" Cream also exclaimed excitedly, as she rushed to hug Tails.

The girls explained to the guys what had happened before, and during them being unconscious. Up to the point where they told them that Shadow has sadly died in battle, Tails and Knuckles couldn't believe it. They both actually shed sad tears over the loss of Shadow. Back to the battle with Sonic and Sonic. EXE, Sonic was still pounding EXE with punches.

"NOW BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Sonic yells, as he charges up a blast.

Sonic has a blue lightning bolt forming from his hand, but suddenly his dark form faded away. This caught Sonic off guard, and left him stunned.

"What?!" Sonic yelled. Sonic. EXE laughs evilly.

"Lost your dark powers, huh? Well, looks like you've lost your audition to be the co-ruler now!" Sonic. EXE mocked.

After that, he grabs Sonic, and starts beating him into a bloody pulp. Sonic has a lot of bruises, and open wounds, and was bleeding a little at some parts of his face.

"Oh my God, NO! Somebody help him!" Amy pleaded.

"We would, Amy! But we're no match for him any more! There's nothing we can do! I guess this is the end of us, after all." Knuckles stated, as he held Tikal closely.

"Oh God, no!" Tikal stated.

"Tails, I'm scared!" Cream whimpered, as she held onto him close.

"I'm scared too, Cream." Tails replied.

"At least I get to die by your side, Shadow!" Rouge cried, as she cradled Shadow in her arms.

"This is it! No life, no wedding, no fairy tale ending!" Amy stated, as sad tears were flowing from her eyes. Back to the battlefield.

"I've wasted my time with you long enough!" Sonic. EXE snarled.

He then picks up Sonic by the neck, and held him up high. Sonic was groaning in so much pain, and with blood pouring out of his open wounds. As Sonic. EXE held him up high, he had his claws up and ready to slice Sonic to pieces.

"Prepare to die! And before I kill you, do you have any last words?" Sonic. EXE asks, as he grins evilly.

"Yeah... I do! You don't have to do this, Sonic. EXE. Or should I just simple call you... Sonic!" Sonic replies.

After hearing that, Sonic. EXE turned from having an evil grin, to a very shocked look on his face.

"What? What did you just call me?" Sonic. EXE asked him.


	17. Monster?

**Chapter Seventeen: Monster?**

At this moment, Sonic. EXE stood there in surprise. Sonic had just called him by his real name. Sonic. EXE has never heard himself being referred to as Sonic in over two years.

"You heard me! You are Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic told him, sternly. Sonic. EXE threw Sonic to the ground.

"How dare you call me that! That's not who I am! I am Sonic. EXE!" Sonic. EXE snapped.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that! But I know deep down that you know that isn't true! I know that, because I AM YOU!" Sonic yells.

"You and I are nothing alike! I have no weakness, and emotion!" EXE retorted.

"That's bullshit! You are me, and you know it! You were the same as I was before you died in that battle! You have feelings, and you have emotions, just like me, and every living thing in every universe!" Sonic explains.

"Lies!" EXE yells in frustration.

The gang who were watching the fight were very confused. Why have they not been killed yet? What's holding this up? They went closer to the scene to investigate the situation. They saw that it was Sonic and Sonic. EXE arguing over something that sounds personal.

"What the hell is going on here?" Knuckles thought. He was carrying Shadow's dead body, as he was the strongest to do so.

"I don't know. They're having a discussion about something." Tails replied.

"About what?" Amy thought.

"Beats me." Rouge replies, as she is still sobbing, over Shadow's death.

"Let's leave them to do so. Don't interfere just yet." Tikal advised.

"Good thinking, Tikal. I was never going to anyway." Cream added in fear.

"You have no weakness, huh? Well answer me this. You say that you are the saviour of emotions and love. But the biggest question of them all, why have you not killed the Amy from your dimension? Why haven't you killed my Amy yet? How many other Amy's from other dimensions have you spared?" Sonic asked demandingly.

"That is none of your concern why! She's still yet to reply to the question of joining me!" EXE replied angrily.

"Is that really the reason? Because I think I know what the real reason is." Sonic told him.

"SILENCE!" EXE yells.

"Your anger tells the whole story." Sonic began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" EXE yells again.

"You know that whatever it is that I'm going to say next is true." Sonic continued.

"I MUST NOT SHOW WEAKNESS!" EXE yells yet again.

The truth..." Sonic started.

"I MUST NOT EXPRESS EMOTION!" EXE screams.

"... is that you..." Sonic continues.

"I MUST NOT BECOME A WEAK SOUL!" EXE screams again.

"... STILL LOVE AMY!" Sonic finishes.

"SHUT UP! JUST... SHUT UP!" EXE yells one last time.

At this point, he charges towards Sonic, and tries to punch him. But his super form wore off suddenly. Sonic then dodged the punch, and EXE collapsed to the ground. After that, it sounded like crying. Sonic took a closer look at Sonic. EXE's face, and saw something he never expected. There were tears. But this time it wasn't blood, they were real human tears. Sonic. EXE was actually crying.

"Wow! I never knew demons could cry." Sonic stated in surprise.

This even surprised everyone. They were looking at the monster who murdered so many people, who shows no emotion or feelings, cry for the very first time. Who would have thought that this could be possible?

"Don't look at me! I'm no God! I'm a fraud! I am weak!" EXE cried. Sonic knelt in front of him, and tapped his shoulder.

"No! No, it's not weak at all! It's actually a good sign that you're crying. It's REALLY great! Because that proves my point that you're still me. It shows that you are still the same Sonic that everyone loves." Sonic told him.

"But... look at me! I'm a monster!" Sonic. EXE stated, as he lowered his head, and continued crying.

"A monster? Monsters don't cry. But you are crying, therefore that does not make you a monster. You've been trapped behind this dark magic for so long, you've lost sight of who you really are. You want me to tell you who you are?" Sonic started. Sonic. EXE looked up at him.

"Who am I?" he asked, with tears still flowing in his eyes.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog! You are the fastest thing alive. You love adventure, and chilli dogs. You stop at nothing, until evil has been stopped around your planet. You are, the hero of Mobius!" Sonic explained.

"But... my Amy doesn't love me any more!" Sonic. EXE sobbed.

"She does. I know she does. And you know as well as I do that her resurrecting you into this wasn't her fault. She was never told that the book had black magic within it. I want to help you, but I cannot help you unless you trust me." Sonic told him.

"Re... Really? You can do that?" Sonic. EXE asked him, calmly.

"I believe that I can." Sonic replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Sonic. EXE asked.

"Well it's not something that has been done before, but I'm pretty certain that this will work. You'll just have to trust me." Sonic told him.

"OK, what was it you have planned?" Sonic. EXE asked him, in a serious tone.

"Well it's hard to explain, but Knuckles, we need your help with this one. Let's go to the Master Emerald, and see if we can get this magic spell we have planned working." Sonic explained.

"What spell is this?" Sonic. EXE asked.

"It's an old story I've heard many years ago. It's hard to explain, nor has it ever proven to have worked, but this is our last chance of trying to fix something." Knuckles explained. Everyone looked at one another, and nodded in agreement.

"OK everyone, LET'S DO THIS!" Sonic exclaims, as everyone including Sonic. EXE made their way towards the Master Emerald.


	18. The Plan

**Chapter Eighteen: The Plan**

At this moment in time, we have everybody around the Master Emerald getting ready to prepare the chant that Knuckles is yet to chant. This comes from a story that Knuckles was told as a child, but was only but a myth. This chant was never proven to be true, but this was the last resort in restoring order to the planet.

Not only were they all gathered around the Master Emerald, they were also gathered around the Chaos Emeralds. In order for this chant to work, the story stated that the Master Emerald and all of the seven Chaos Emeralds were used for this. So this was their last chance to make this right.

"OK, is everyone ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Sonic. EXE answered.

"Ready than I have ever been!" Sonic replies.

"Absolutely!" Tails added.

"YEAH!" Cream exclaimed.

"Make this world a better place!" Tikal pleaded.

"Make it happier." Rouge said, sadly.

"Help everyone and everything!" Amy finished.

Everyone linked hands, and Shadows dead body was laying in front of them. As everybody stood there, Knuckles was now ready to begin the chant. Will this chant work, and help restore this planet back to order? If so, what else could it to?

"The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds! Chaos is power! Power is enriched by the heart! The heart is the controller! The controller serves to unify the Chaos! Master Emerald, please I beg of you! Please, restore order to this planet, and all the other dimensions around the universe!" Knuckles finishes the chant.

Something very unusual was happening. The skies were no longer a dark blackish red, but clear blue. The water was no longer blood, but clear clean water. And all the trees that were once burned, grew into beautiful green trees. Also, Shadow's dead body started to levitate. This startled Rouge.

"What's happening? What is it doing to Shadow?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"Rouge, calm down! It's alright, the spell is doing it's work." Knuckles explained.

Rouge just looked on, and saw that Shadow's body started glowing a bright green aura. The wound on his chest started healing up, and then his body slowly levitated to the ground. When his body landed, the aura disappeared. Everyone stopped linking hands, and Rouge ran towards Shadow.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked in a worried tone.

Rouge startled a little bit, as Shadow's body started moving slowly.

"Uh! Rouge, what have I told you about waking me up so damn early?" Shadow playfully stated as he woke up from the dead. Rouge was crying tears of joy, knowing that her lover was alive and well.

"SHADOW!" Rouge exclaimed happily. She rushed towards Shadow, and hugged him for dear life.

"I'm back, baby!" Shadow stated.

"Shadow, I thought I've lost you!" Rouge said happily.

"No, you could never lose me. I'm the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow stated.

"I love you, Shadow." Rouge told him.

"I love you too, Rouge." Shadow replied. After that, they shared a passionate kiss.

"Glad to have you back, buddy. Thought we've lost you." Knuckles welcomed.

After that, everyone rushed towards Shadow, and hugged him.

"Guys, please! I only just came back from being dead!" Shadow teased.

After a while, they've noticed a painful scream coming from somewhere. They all turned around, and saw that it was Sonic. EXE. He was screaming in agony, rolling around on the ground. And after a few seconds, he gave out one final painful scream, and a black smoke emerged out of him, and evaporated in the air.

"What's happening to him?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Knuckles replied, with a smile.

Just then, Sonic. EXE woke up. But something was very different. What there was to explain, when he opened his eyes, he no longer has black eyes with red irises, he no longer has claws, he no longer has sharp teeth, and he no longer has blood as tears.

"Looking good there, Sonic. EX... er, I mean Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic teased. The Sonic formally known as Sonic. EXE smiles and shakes the real Sonic's hand.

"Thank you so much for saving me." the Sonic formally known as Sonic. EXE said, with his normal voice. It no longer sounded deep and evil.

"You're very welcome." Sonic replies.

"I have to return to my own dimension now. Goodbye everyone, and thank you." the Sonic formally known as Sonic. EXE bids his farewell, and he vanishes.

Everyone was very happy that he's now happy. They have also bid their farewells to the Sonic formally known as Sonic. EXE.

"Can I just ask one question?" Rouge asked.

"What is that?" Tikal asks.

"What did that chant actually do?" Rouge asked again.

"What that chant did Rouge, was that it fought away any black magic that roamed different dimensions, and it's also resurrected the people that the evil magic beings have killed." Knuckles explained.

"So does that mean Vector, Big, and Eggman are alive too?" Tails exclaimed with joy.

"Indeed it does, Tails!" Knuckles replied, with a huge smile on his face. Everyone cheered and roared that everything was back to the way it should be.

"You did an excellent job with that chant, Knuckie! I am so proud of you! I love you!" Tikal smiled, as she hugged Knuckles closely.

"Thank you, Tikal, my angel! I love you too!" Knuckles replied. After that, they shared a passionate kiss.

"And Tails, you were wonderful!" Cream complimented with happiness in her voice.

"Well, I guess so! I only did what anyone would have done." Tails teased. Cream just giggles.

"I love you, Miles!" Cream confessed.

"I love you too, Cream!" Tails replied. After that, they too shared a passionate kiss.

"You, Shadow! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Rouge playfully punches Shadow.

"Calm down, dear! I was only dead for like... I don't know... ten minutes or less?" Shadow stated sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to have you back, my love. I love you so much, Shadow!" Rouge confessed.

"And I love you too, Rouge!" Shadow replied, and then they shared a passionate kiss.

"But really, Sonic! One thing out of curiosity. How did you know that he still loved his Amy?" Amy asked.

"Well, that's a very good question. I am happy to answer that for you." Sonic grins playfully.

"Well then, how?" Amy giggles.

"I knew that he still loves his Amy, because I am him! We are the same person. I know how he feels, and he knows how I feel." Sonic replies with a smile.

"Really?!" Amy asked in surprise.

"Absolutely. Because he loves his Amy, just like how I love mine." Sonic told her. Amy just smiles, with happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy stated happily.

"And I love you too, Amy Rose!" Sonic replies. And of course they also share a passionate kiss too.

There we have it. A group of guys who've helped save the world, win their women in the end. What a fairy tale ending this has turned out to be. Now they can live happily for the rest of their lives without any more worries of demon eyes.


	19. Aftermath- Part One

**Chapter Nineteen: Aftermath- Part One**

 **(Sonic's P.O.V)**

Well, what a story that has been, huh? Who'd ever thought it would turn out like this? I never would have thought I'd ever fight anything this evil before. But in reality, he was never evil. He was just confused about who he truly was. I bet you're wondering, what's happened in my life after this crazy adventure? Well, I will indeed tell you.

First of all, we had to visit different people to make up for what happened. First of, I gave Espio a visit. He apologised to me after he accused me of murdering Vector. I told him that "It's OK. But you should never doubt me like that again. I am the hero of Mobius, not the killer of Mobius." We laughed about it, and we became friends again after that.

Also, it was nice to see that Vector was alive and well. Espio and Charmy were very heartbroken when they saw him getting killed. They had no idea how they would continue Team Chaotix without him. Vector is the brains of the team, after all. Everyone is just glad they can live their lives the way they should, which is getting paid by solving crimes.

Also, Tails went to visit Dr. Eggman, who of course was also alive and well. Tails has enjoyed going to Eggman's place a lot. It goes to show you, evil can become good sooner or later. It may take time, days, months, even years. Tails has spent most of his time with Eggman to build vehicles, children's hospitals and many other cool stuff.

And Big you may ask? Of course he was also alive and well! Why would he not be? In fact, Cream was so happy that he was still alive, she visits him pretty much two or three times a week. Big is still the same old Big. He loves his fishing, and enjoys the company of his pet frog and best friend, Froggie. He also enjoys visitors, because he loves to fish with them.

Knuckles and Tikal continue their duty of looking after the Master Emerald. They're married now, and Tikal is pregnant for about eight months now. Yeah, I've forgotten that times have gone passed a lot since the battle of the black magic thing. But it's great to know that Knuckles can live his life happy. Good old Knuckle-Head. Couldn't be any more proud of him.

Tails and Cream have recently gotten engaged. I know it took Tails a long time to finally confess his love for Cream, but let's not forget that Tails is still a kid. That's the whole point of growing up, we all have to do it at some point. Lord knows I had to sooner or later. But I couldn't be any more happier for my little brother. I love that kid to death.

Shadow has recovered very nicely, since he got resurrected from the dead. He and Rouge are still working for GUN, and they are also married. Rouge even gave birth to Shadow's first child. It was a female white hedgehog named Dawn. She looks like Shadow, but she has white fur, and red stripes. I could not be any more proud of those two. It's nice to see that Shadow can move on further, and not miss Maria as much.

And of course, there is me. Me and my beautiful pink rose named Amy. We have been married recently. Yesterday, to be accurate. It was the most beautiful moment that we will forever cherish. And you may be wondering, would we ever have kids? Oh yeah, absolutely. But that's for another story. Right now we're just happy of the way things have turned out.

So how our lives have turned out after all of those bad things that have happened? They have turned out really amazing. Everyone is very happy. We even got to look at the other dimensions with the Master Emerald, and they seem to be doing OK too. So all in all, life couldn't be any more than perfect.

If you have a crush on somebody, please tell them sooner than later. Because if you don't act fast, you will eventually drive them away. I actually nearly lost Amy, because of the mistakes I've made in my life. But now that I have admitted my feelings for her, I have never felt any more stronger. We go on our own little adventures too. Running around Mobius, and everything. We love it!

Well, that's about all I can tell you here. So that wraps up my story. Just remember, think positive. Because if you don't live for something, you will die with nothing. Take care everybody, goodbye!


	20. Aftermath- Part Two

**Chapter Twenty: Aftermath- Part Two**

 **(In another dimension)**

During those bizarre moments with Sonic. EXE, Amy was hiding in Cream's house. At the moment, she was sound asleep. She also has all of the doors and windows locked so that the zombie like creatures could not harm her. When she finally woke up, she looked out of the window and realised that something was completely different.

"Wait a minute, the sky isn't black any more." Amy stated.

After that, Amy then put on some clothes. She puts on a pink shirt, navy blue jeans, and red boots. She even put on her traditional red headband. She then proceeded to make her way downstairs. She heard a cheerful hum coming from the kitchen. When Amy looked inside, she was surprised at who it was.

"Vanilla?!" Amy said with a surprised tone.

Vanilla then turns around to face Amy. She didn't have blood, or have those demon eyes. She was very much alive and well, and had a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, good morning Amy! Lovely to see that you're awake." Vanilla greeted.

Amy suddenly rushed towards Vanilla, and hugged her for dear life.

"Vanilla, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed happily. Vanilla was confused.

"Alive? What do you mean, Amy? Of course I'm alive." Vanilla asked in confusion. Amy breaks the hug.

"You don't remember? You were dead! I saw you getting murdered by some demon!" Amy explains.

"Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare, Amy? You know those are not real." Vanilla told her.

"No, it was real! I had the doors locked and everything, so those demons couldn't harm me." Amy tried explaining.

"Amy, I think you may have had a nightmare. I have keys, remember? I can get in my own house." Vanilla told her again, while giggling.

"But where's Cream? And Tails? And Knuckles? And Shadow? Where is everybody?!" Amy confusingly asked.

"Amy, it's alright! Cream is on her date with Tails, Knuckles is with Tikal guarding the Master Emerald, and Shadow and Rouge are on missions with GUN." Vanilla explained.

"But Sonic! He died didn't he? His grave is in the cemetery!" Amy shrieked, as she ran out of the door.

"Amy, wait!" Vanilla tried calling her, but she was gone.

At this moment, Amy was running as fast as she could towards the cemetery. This didn't make sense to her at all. Every street and every road she's ran past, there were live people all over. No blood, no demon eyes, nothing.

"This doesn't make sense! All these people were dead! Sonic killed all of these people! What the fuck is going on here?! IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Amy sobbed in confusion.

Amy was very close to reaching the cemetery. When she finally got there, she immediately tried looking for Sonic's grave. After a while, she finally found the spot where it was. But to her surprise, there was no headstone. The area where he was buried was just a plain ground with fresh green grass, and flowers planted around it. This confused Amy so much, she collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"What has happened here? Why is this happening? Where's my Sonic? Where's my true love?! We've buried him here! What have they done to you, Sonic?! What have I done to you?! This was my fault! I shouldn't have been so selfish! I only wanted to see you again!" Amy whimpered.

Again, she sat there, and sobbed uncontrollably. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do any more. After about two minutes of sobbing, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey, Cheese! How're you doing, little buddy?" the voice stated.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese responded.

Amy heard the voice, and was very shocked after hearing it. She turned around, and saw a familiar figure petting Cheese on the head.

"You better get home, little buddy. You know Cream and Vanilla get worried about you. I know you miss Suger, and I know you miss Cream when she's on dates, but they still want you to be home safe, OK?" he told him.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese responded in agreement.

"Right, you head on home! Take care little buddy!" he smiled.

After that, Cheese flew his way back home. Amy could not believe who it was. When the figure turned around to face Amy, she could not believe this was real. He was a cobalt blue hedgehog, with emerald green eyes. He just smiles at Amy.

"Hey Amy!" he called out. Amy still could not believe it. How could it be him?

"It... it can't be!" Amy stated, as more tears were flowing from her eyes.

She slowly walked towards towards him, and when she finally made it in front of him, she slowly raised her hand up towards him, and touched his face.

"Is it... really you? Is it really you this time?" Amy asked.

The figure just smiled warmly at her. After that, he placed both hands on Amy's face, pulled her in closer, and kissed her passionately. Amy was crying tears of joy, because this made Amy come to realise that it is him. It is her true love. It is, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is also the same Sonic who was formally known as Sonic. EXE. So I guess you can say that there are always fairy tale endings, even for monsters.

After that, Sonic explained to her what has happened. Amy was relieved that she wasn't going crazy. Sonic also told her that he managed to get Grevel arrested, the same guy who gave her the magic book. The one who didn't tell Amy it was black magic. He got him arrested, after finally convincing the police that the story was true, when Sonic revealed to the police the spell book that he stole of Grevel.

Now that every dimension is back to normal, everyone can finally live their lives the way it should. No monsters, no demons, but just love, emotions, and support of those around them. That is the true definition of a fairy tail ending.

 **The End**


End file.
